Welcome to Pandora
by sexyshewolf
Summary: An adventure, but can a blind woman survive that was meant for the world of seeing. She is similar to Jake Sully, an outcast, but she is different just like him, due she is a substitute for her sister. Can she survive the strange world and regain something that she has been lost to her for years? She wonders what awaits her on Pandora as an Avatar and much more, maybe romance?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rose, I am Na'vi born into a human body as I have been tease by my friend Tom. Tom Sully, a man that has knowledge that he loves to show or tell to me. My buddy and I meet through my sister. Tom and I didn't really have anything in common as my sister is the one who is in the Avatar program as we call it.

When you are in Cryo, you don't dream. I am glad that don't have to dream for it felt like yesterday that I lost my last connection to Earth. It is two days, before she gets sent off that a man rapes her, and stuck a knife into her heart. I could feel her cold body under my fingertips as I cup her face as I lay my forehead against hers for the last time. You see I have been blind, since an accident when my sisters and I were younger. My sister and I were once triplets with our other sister, Yucca. She had dead years ago, so it was Lily and I for a while now. Lily was paralyze, so she couldn't use her legs. Yucca was mute, and I am blind. The accident took different senses from us, but I am the last sister left of the three.

I am remembering their words, as I am floating against my straps, _"Your sister was going to be a significant investment for our government. We know this is a time of grief, but we would like you to take over your sister's contract."_

 _Another man's voice speaks over my left shoulder, "You were once a set of triplets, your genome is identical to her. You would right into her shoes, nearly in her own skin."_

 _The first man spoke, "You'll have a new adventure on a new world."_

" _The pay is even good, too."_

I let a tear fall, even when I feel floating around as I feel the slide moving back as I hear a man talking, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are there." I snort, that nearly sounds like Tom, "Hey, Tom? Are we good?"

The person came close to me, "I'm Jake. Tom is not here."

I blink my eyes, "How come?"

He clears his throat, "Tom is dead."

I blink my eyes as I wipe them away as I sigh, "Damnit, Tom didn't know then."

"Know about what?"

I could hear the man yelling, "You have been in cryo sleep for five years, nine months, and twenty – two days. You will be weak. You will be nauseous, if you feel nauseous use a sack."

I am help out as I am floating as I feel a hand on my wrist, as I turn to the person, "Whose there?"

"Jake, what you can't see me?" I shake my head as I point to my eyes as I lift the black glasses to show the white of my eyes as I hear the gasp as I laugh, "Blindness, due to an accident."

He scruffs as he let go of me as I am hanging around in the air, as someone comes to help me as I am dress as I am on the plane as I feel the jerk as we enter the atmosphere. The rockets loud as I hear someone yelling, "Exo – packs on! Let's go!" Someone else is yelling the same thing as I lift my mask on, putting it on, feeling it as it grips my face as they continue to yell, "Remember, people, you lose that mask, you're unconscious in 20 seconds, you're dead in four minutes. Let's nobody be dead today. Look's very bad on my report."

I ignore everything else as I felt something heavy as I lay a hand on my chest, something deep like a deep hole in the earth. I hold a hand to my chest as I feel sadness as I feel someone put a hand to my wrist, Jake. I look back at him, "I'm fine. My sisters say I was a nature physic. We must have went over something that felt like a mine."

Jake laughs, "Oh no, a nature geek."

I feel the nature leaving us as I sigh feel the plane land as the men are yelling, I take my harness off as I feel Jake's harness off. Right now he is being my lead as everyone stands up. I wait for Jake as I feel his bag on his back as he yells back, "Hang on, Rose."

The man yells, "Come on, special cases. Don't make me wait for you."

I walk fast with Jake as he rolls down the ramp, it is loud. My ears are vibrating with sounds as I try to get my senses. Air pressure is coming near us as Jake takes a sharp left as I hear someone hollering, "Look out, hot rod!"

I blink as I sigh as I hang on tight as Jake rolls onward as he stops as I hear a large machine driving in front of us. I could feel sadness and angry as something rolls by us. They have been digging as I fist my hand. Greedy bastards! I didn't like this as I tilt my head listening as I hear a man talking, "Oh man, that is just wrong!"

Jake gets me into the building as I have someone help me as I pop my walking staff out as I start clicking it against different areas getting the sounds and vibrations going as I got a sense of echo location like what bats have. I see in a way as there is long hallways with different doors as I must have follow Jake as I hear a man yelling, "You are not in Kansas, anymore."

I walk away from that direction, hatred is soaking in that man. I walk away, when someone comes up behind me, "Hey! You are Rose."

I turn to the voice as I blink, smelling his scent. A scientist as I try to shift my ears as I tilt my head, "Norm Spellman that is your name."

Norm laughs, "That's right, how you knew that?"

I smile, "You were dating my sister, Lily. I remember your scent, due to your scent always was around her."

Norm clears his throat, "Yeah, um…I am sorry about Lily, but you should know I was going to ask her to marry me, when we had come to Pandora."

I nod, "Yes, Norm. I would have love to have you in the family. It would have been good to have her here with you. We both have taken a lost, but now we must move forward."

Norm smiles as I hear wheels as he excuses himself as I smile as I am guide forward as Norm catches up with Jake. I listen as Norm explains everything as we reach the lab. Norm and Jake walk toward the avatar's. I have been told by my sister that half the dna is combine with the natives dna. I smile as I hear a welcome call, "Hey. Welcome. Welcome to Pandora."

Jake is quiet as I stand still as they move around, I stand back to listen as I hear, "Damn. They got big."

Duh, Lily told me that the natives are huge, taller than the normal tall person. I smile as I listen, "It'll take us a few hours to get them decanted; you guys can take them out tomorrow. There's yours."

Norm came to my side, "Come on, I know you can't see, but you can…"

"I want to see my sister." He guides me as Norm puts my hand on the container as I lay my head against the container listening to the splashing of the water as I feel the connection to my sisters. Bubbles from the water, and a heartbeat that is strong. The both of them as I smile, we are going to be one again. They are with me once again.

I hear someone come to my side, "Welcome. I am Dr. Max Petel. I heard about what happen to your sister."

I turn my head as I inhale softly as I nod my head, "She taught me things, and describe things to me. She would tell me things about Pandora."

Max sets me up with a log camera as I hear Jake talking on his as I look toward my camera as I lift my shades as I blink as I feel the thing staring at me, "I am not going to do it like a research log, but I am going to be speaking to this thing like I am talking to my sisters. Yucca, Lily. I am here. I am here on Pandora…without you guys. I am going to be an Avatar driver. Lily… I am going to try to do my best to fill your shoes as I know it is going to be strange, due I will be able to see again. I have use my other senses for so long that it will be strange. Today date is May ninetieth, two thousand one hundred fifty – four, Happy Birthday to us, guys," Tears fall from my eyes. I shuddery inhale as I took a breath, "Happy Birthday to us. Six years already, but to me it seems like yesterday Lily. Yucca, oh my goodness, it has been twelve years. You all know how long it has been, since I have seen little Lucas. He would have been thirteen this year. The thing told me it is seventeen hundred nine. It is nearly eighteen hundred, when Yucca, then Lily, finally me. Happy Birthday to us all. Going off now, before I get emotional."

Six years of this, good science is what Norm told Jake. I will not be able of use to them while I am human. Max has us go to see Grace, the woman full of knowledge of Pandora as I smile, Lily told me so much about Grace. I follow behind as Jake is my lead dog again as Norm is behind Max. Norm is telling Jake about Grace, a living legend as I smile. Very true. I tap everything, so I can remember the sound of the lab as Norm is bragging about Grace.

Max turns to us as Norm softly exclaims, "She literally wrote the book on Pandora potany."

Max laughs, "Well, that's 'cause she likes plants better than people." Great! "Here she is. Cinderella back from the ball. I would like to introduce to Norm Spellman, Jake Sully, and Rose Lupus."

I smell cigarette smoke, lovely she is a smoker. "Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?"

" _May the All Mother…smile upon our first meeting."_

" _Not bad. You sound a little formal."_ The cirgette smoke moves near me as I wave my hand gently in front of my face.

" _I studied for five years…but there is much to learn."_

"Grace? This is Jake Sully." I hear Jake raise his hand as he say, "Ma'am."

He must be doing a handshake, when Grace pops, "Yeah. Yeah. I know who you are and I don't need you. I need your brother. You know, the PhD who trained for three years for this mission?"

Jake say in a dead voice, "He's dead. I know it is an incovernice for everyone."

I mostly ignoring this, when Grace snaps at me, "And I don't need her."

" _Moron."_ Grace must have caught that, "What did you say?"

" _I say you are moron. Lily taught me the Na'vi language as a way to study. I have the language down to a way, but you can fly off!"_

"How much lab training have you had?" She must be talking to both of us as Jake smirks, "I dissected a frog once."

I turn toward her as I snort, "Lily took me to the lab training as she use me as a study buddy, when Norm couldn't show. I have had nearly a hundred thirty hours of lab training is all I got."

"You see? You see? I mean, they're just pissing on us without the courtesy of calling it rain. I'm going to Selfridge."

"No, Grace." Oh, shit! I must have said the wrong thing. I sigh as I rub my forehead, "This is such bullshit!" I listen as she starts walking over grates as the metal rattles as I listen closely as she yells, "I'm gonna kick his corporate butt. He has no business sticking his nose in my department."

I groan as I put my hand on Jake's shoulder as I sigh, "Cranky, isn't she?"

Jake snickers as he keeps himself quiet as Norm sighs, hearing footsteps come toward us. Max leans toward us, talking quietly, "Here tomorrow, 0800. Try to use big words."

Jake sighs as he starts going somewhere as Norm sighs, "This is going to be fun."

I turn my head, "Lily said that she has a temper, and can get piss off, when something she loves is getting ruin. Lily told me that Grace is a redhead, those are the most dangerous kind."

Norm chuckles, "That is true, hey can I ask you something?"

Norm and I are walking down the hallway, "Sure, ask away."

Norm clears his throat, "What do your eyes look like?"

I turn toward him stopping as I lift my shades as he gasps softly as he leans closer as I tilt my head as I put my shades down. I had put them back on after the video log as Norm softly speaks, "They are nearly white, they almost blend in with the white of your eyes. Lily told me that people would say you look like a demon."

Yes, that has happen to me. I once had ice blue eyes that is nearly a whitish look to them, but then the accident has given them an appearance of white look to them, with a small rim of ice blue still in them. The pupil is also white with a cloud look over it. I wear my shades, so people are not creep out by it. Norm shows me to my room as I get myself down to sleep, tomorrow I will have sight back once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Laughter is going well as I look around to see that we are near an old mine as Yucca, Lily and I are laughing as I lay my hand against the opening as I jerk my hand back as I feel like I have been burn. Yucca and Lily look toward me, "What's wrong, Rose?"**_

 _ **I let a tear fall, there is pain; lots of pain, "It felt like my hand was burn, but there are no burn marks."**_

 _ **We are little children, so we never thought of anything like as I walk deep into the mine as I feel like someone is screaming in pain as I walk further down into the mine. I look around, when Yucca starts to push us back to the opening as a man screams, "Get out of here, you nosey brats."**_

 _ **He drops a flare as Yuccas screams, "Run!"**_

 _ **We are running as the mine is shaking as we try to run to the opening as Lily is knock to the ground, a pillar pinning her to the ground as I try to help Yucca move the pillar as we look back as green gas and red flames come at us. I look straight at the flames as Yucca is screaming. I push the pillar as Yucca carries Lily as we are thrown out of the mine. Shrapnel is flying everywhere as I look back as the flames come at me like a monster as it jaws open wide as it comes right at me swallowing me. The heat swallows already us.**_

I jerk up in my bed as I am sweating as I put a hand to my heart as I reach back on my lower back as I feel the scar of a giant X laying on my back like a brand. I pull my legs up as I cradle my head in my hands as I shuddery take a crying breath. The accident that cause Lily to lose her legs, due to she gotten a broken spine from the pillar. Shrapnel has stab Yucca's voice box, and the flames took my sight as we all had a brand mark on our back. The brand we never understood how the flames gave us that brand without burning out clothes The memory of long ago haunts me as Lily's cries out for us, and Yucca's screams in pain as she carries Lily away.

I had stare into the monster of the fire as I feel its pain, it didn't mean to hurt us. I always wonder what that feeling meant. The man was killed in the fire, so we had gotten our justice, but we were left scar from that time. We never were the same. Yucca died a year later, due to a shrapnel that they didn't catch had sunk into her heart. We are hugging one another as Yucca freezes in our arms as she falls to the ground as we are screaming in panic as the doctor had told us what happen that made her death horrible.

Lily made sure I was safe, since now she is the oldest, but now I am alone. The only child of Trusty and Ann Lupus, but they had died a year before Lily. We were alone, but now I am truly alone here in this strange world. A female scientist helps me dress as I am dress in something similar to that what nurses use to wear, more like past patients worn as we walk toward the lab. I meet up with Norm and Jake as I am tapping my cane as we meet up with Grace. I can tell that she is walking while she is speaking as she talks, "So, how much link time have you logged?"

Norm answers confidently to her, "About 520 hours."

She hums, "That's good."

"'You're in there." I hear Norm walking away from us as Grace speaks to Jake, "You're here." I stand to the side as I sigh, waiting for my turn as Grace deals with Jake, "How much have you logged?"

"Zip! I read a manual." Oh, not good to tell her that. I wince as I hear her turning toward him, "Tell me, you're joking." She does not sound happy as I wince softly, my neck jerking as I wonder what she will say to me. Lily would use me as a test dummy, so I wonder how it would do. I hear Jake's exciting voice, "This is cool."

Norm's voice is soft, "Let's go."

I hear Jake grunting and the wheels moving, ah he must have jump in as I hear movement close to him, is someone going to try to help him, "Don't. I got this."

Yep, someone try to help him. He is a marine, so his pride will have him going for him in a way, but he will make him a grump, since he is handicap in a way. I hear one thud, then two. He got his legs in as I hear whirling of the machine going. I hear Grace sighing, "So you figured you'd come out here to the most hostile environment known to man with no training of any kind and see how it went? What was going through your head?"

I hear Jake grunt, "Maybe I was sick of doctors telling me what I couldn't do." I shake my head as I wonder what he is going to do.

I hear a woman speak behind me, "Biometrics are good."

I must be near the station. I hear Max call over something, "Link three is ready."

Grace starts instructing Jake, as I listen to her in a command voice, "Keeps your hands in, your arms in, head down. Down!" A soft thud as I smirk, already wanting to refuse orders, "Just relax and let your mind go blank. That shouldn't be hard for you." Ouch! I turn away as I cover my mouth with my hand as I am snickering, when I hear Jake chuckling as he is talking loud to her, "Kiss the darkest part of my lily white…" I hum, she must have close the thing on him. Good. Grace speaks firmly, "Initiate link."

Grace comes over to me, I smell her smoke as she looks at me, "How much link have you had in Lily's studying?"

I turn to her, "One thousand and forty hours, ma'am."

She helps me into the com link as I lay back as she tells me the same thing, when she asks me, "You have had more training than Sully, so why did you come to this harsh environment?"

I turn toward her smell, "Lily spoke greatly of you, Dr. Augustine, but I only wanted to be Lily's Avatar driver, due to she was the last one of my family that was alive. It was only Lily and me. I lost my triplet sister, Yucca twelve years ago after the accident that made her lose her voice, Lily her legs, and my sight. My parents died a year, before Lily died, and Lily dies only two days, before she was supposed to come here. I wanted Lily's legacy to continue, even she couldn't be here, besides I didn't want to be on Earth anymore with her being in pain."

Grace moves toward me, as she whispers, "You're the sister that could sense the pain that Earth was in. You are the sister that senses the emotion of the very dirt that you walk on."

I whisper, "Pandora is wounded greatly, she is starting to feel distress as they dig into her."

Grace hums as she speaks softly, "We'll see how you go, since you are blind, just relax and let your mind go blank. It wouldn't be hard for you, since Jake's mind is always blank."

I laugh, "See you on the other side."

She reaches down to take my shades off as she looks at my eyes. She whispers, "I'll figure out how to get your eyes back for you for real."

She closes the lid as I lean my head back as I sigh whispering, "Here I come, Lily, and Yucca."

I shut my eyes, as I see myself going through a tunnel as the colors which I haven't seen for a long time, light blue, purple, soon they start to blur as it goes faster toward a white light that I follow. I groan as I open my eyes to see blurry green and white as I hear sounds at first there is only ringing as it starts to clear up. A respirator is hissing as I take a couple of breaths. My vision starts to focus as I blink my eyes as I see two blurry figures as I am blinking my eyes once again. As silent starts to ring as sound comes to my ears.

A female doctor and a male doctor leans over as the man smiles, "She's in. Rose, can you hear me? Can you hear me, Rose?"

As I look toward both of them as the male flashes a light into my eyes as I blink my eyes as I blink my eyes quickly as the woman smiles, "You can see, Rose?"

I let out a blissfully laugh as I nod as she smiles as the man speaks, "Pupillary reflex is good. That is excellent news for you."

They snap their fingers near my ears, as I feel them move as they try to catch the sound. I slowly move my head as the female doctor speaks to the man, "Pinna response normal," she turns to me, "How you feeling, Rose?"

I smile as I look around, "I am glad to see you all, after all."

The woman chuckles as she looks down at me, "Welcome to your new body, Rose."

I lift my arms up slowly as I rotate my four finger hands as I rotate them slowly as I glance to see that that the burn mark has spread out. I feel it over my shoulders, down the front of my biceps as it goes down my forearms, a sharp point covers the back of my hand as I sigh as I start to sit up. I hear her as she speaks, "Good."

The man smiles, "Yeah, we're going to take this nice and easy, okay Rose?"

I nod as I wiggle my toes as they smile as the woman exclaims, "Good, you are wiggling your toes." I look down to see that the burn mark has travel over my hip bone down the front of my thighs, over my knees, and the sharp point covers the top of the arch of my feet as it leads to the top of my big toe, while the hand scar points to my middle fingers.

I sit up as they help me up as I take slow breaths as I rotate my neck as she smiles, "Good, Rose. Just take it easy."

I rest my hands on the table as I lean forward as I take slow breaths as I look around as the woman smiles, "There's no truncal ataxia that's very good."

The man is writing something on a clipboard one of those electrical things as the woman asks me, "Are you feeling any dizzy or lightheaded at all?"

"Nope, I am happy to see the world again." The woman laughs as I blink my eyes, I wiggle my fingers as I rotate my feet as I put them to the floor as I tilt my head as I smile as I listen to them, "Distal motor control is good." They kept giving me commentaries as I smile, when I hear something going on in the next room as I hear shouting as I turn to them, "What's going on?"

I hear someone shouting, "Jake! Listen to me. Jake."

I wonder what Jake is doing to cause them to shout at him. I listen carefully as I hear, "God, Jake, watch your tail. Sedate him."

I watch as the two techs are running toward Jake's room. I slowly stand up, feeling unbalance as I stand up slowly as I wobble on my feet as I slowly walk toward the hallway where I hear shouting as I pull off the wires as I move slowly around the bed as I hear a bang as I gently push the metal door open to see Jake wobbling as he walks toward outside as I see Norm following staggering. I roll my eyes as I start to follow too.

I blink my eyes against the sunlight as I watch the techs try to get Jake as Norm tells them, "I'll get him."

Norm is running toward him, but staggering as I slowly walk toward the green area as I feel the ground as I feel something sad as I walk around as I follow them. I am seeing green area as I smile, seeing sights as I walk around as I hear Norm yelling, "Jake! We're not supposed to be running!"

Jake is hauling ass as I shake my head as I walk around, as I walk behind them as I see someone with three long braids with beads at the end on their side of their head. I hold my hand out as I feel the area a little happy that there is green. I see an avatar driver walking toward Jake by the way she is walking. I sense this is Grace. I see Jake stopping as he slides in the dirt. He digs his toes inside the dirt as Norm and I catch up to him. It is Grace as she shouts, "Hey, Marine!"

Jake looks up at her as he asks, "Grace?"

She smirks, "Who did you expect, numbnuts?" She pulls off a purple fruit as she throws it toward Jake, "Think fast."

Jake catches the fruit as she comments, "Motor control's looking good."

Jake takes a bit of the fruit as he chuckles excitedly as Grace smiles as she chuckles at Jake's laughter. We go toward a bunk as we dress in normal clothes as Grace looks toward me, "Damn, I didn't think that your eyes would be different, but I don't know why they are not the normal Na'vi eye color."

I shrug my shoulders as I lean forward, when a braid falls over my shoulder as she sighs, "Hair color is not the normal hair color either."

I saw that it is a deep blue with white color that pops against the light blue skin of the Na'vi. I change my clothes as I look in a mirror to see my ice blue eyes looking back at me as I let a tear fall, when I see a golden ring on the outside, and a green ring around the pupil. I smile, Yucca's eyes were hazel with a golden flake in it, while Lily's eyes were a sea green with a hint of blue, while mine is the bright blue known as an ice blue. Grace is wondering what happen to my Avatar, because I am a heavy chest on my human body, so I am not the same chest size as the native women. I am nearly a double G on my Avatar. Grace shakes her head, "Damn, you and your sister were big chested that's all I have to say."

I shake my head as I notice that my tail hair or fur is nearly white as I sigh as Jake is looking at the end of the braid as he flips it up as I snick, it looks like tiny little tentacles moving around as Grace is walking through the bunk, "Come on, everybody, quiet down!"

I look back at the sunset that gives a pink hue to it. I smile, I always love the sunsets, but Earth had started to lose that color, due to the pollution. Grace claps her hands, "Alright gang. Lights out."

She walks by Jake's bunk, "Don't play with that, you'll go blind."

Jake tilts his head, "That's kind of freaky."

Grace shouts, "Lights out! See you at dinner, kiddies."

I watch as Jake gets comfortable on his bed as I lay down on my bed as Grace looks down at me, "How you feel, Rose?"

I smirk, "Back to darkness, once again."

Grace frowns as I shut my eyes as I exhale as I feel a jolt to my body as I see darkness once again. I smile, "It feels good to have seen them."

I gasp as I look around as I feel the soft cushion under my body. I push off the lid as I hear the machine whirling down as I smirk as I hear Max over by Jake's com – link, "Welcome back."

I hear Jake grunting, "Are you okay? Are you alright?"

Jake grunts, "Yeah, I'm okay."

I blink away tears as I sit up in the com – link as Norm looks at me, I can feel it, "You okay, Rose?"

I look up toward him, "I look for the first time in my own eyes, and I saw my sister's eyes looking back toward me. It was great, now I know my sisters are with me."

Norm smiles, "That's good to hear."

We left the com – link as I tap my cane around the area, I can't wait for the next time to see my sisters. I walk around as I get use to the sounds as I bump into someone as she grunts as she had knock off my shades as she pops her gum, "Oops, sorry about knocking your shades."

I look around as I feel the girl's hands put the shades back into my hand as she wheezes, "Damn! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

I laugh, holding my hand out as I shake her hands, then places my shades back on, "Rose Lupus."

"The name's Trudy. I fly all the science sorties." I laugh, she and I are going to best friends as I laugh, "Don't look at me. I am no scientist."

Trudy laughs, "I'll see you around, uh… sorry about that."

I laugh, "Don't worry about it, besides nice perfume anyways." I knew that will make her speechless as I start tapping my cane, "It is my way of seeing, so I will be seeing you around."


	3. Chapter 3

Max's voice carries out, "Link ready."

I hear Grace talk to Jake, "Just keep your mouth shut, and let Norm do the talking."

Hmmm, possibly due to Jake's mouth that would be hard to do. I get ready as Max yells, "Link four ready."

I went in as I let my mind be blank as I feel excite, we are going out on the scorpion. I feel the water splashing back at me as Trudy flies over some water as I see purple birds flying away from the helicopter as I smile. One turns its head back to squeak or roar at us. It looks like the legendary flying horse, right now I can't think of the name of the mythical horse. I look outside as I lean over a Marine as he shouts, "Hey get back!"

I glare at him as he glares at me as I hiss at him as he jerks back as I look to see a purple bird like creature roars at us again as I grin. I watch the surrounding as we fly by a huge tree. It is enormous, it is larger than the red woods that long ago was on Earth. I smile as I feel the wind in my face. The helicopter is loud in my ears as we fly over forests, then a lake that turns into a waterfall as I hear Jake whooping as Trudy is chuckling. Soon we are flying inside the trees as Trudy slows our decline as I smile as we are going down to the forest floor. I watch creatures that remind me of antelope leap away from the helicopter as I call them. I watch as Norm looks over Jake's shoulder as Jake grabs the gun off its rack as Jack jumps before Trudy truly lands the helicopter. Another marine jumps out as Grace unbuckles as I unbuckle along with Norm.

I watch as Grace is waving her hand in front of her throat as I read her lips, "Shut it down. We're gonna stay a while."

The helicopter starts to shut down as I look around as Jake scans the forest as I step down as I feel the emotions as creatures feel worry as I look around. They see the helicopter, are they wondering if something bad is going to happen. I watch as Grace shouts at Norm, as he hangs onto his cap, "Norm. Your pack."

Norm throws one hand up, still hanging onto his cap, "Pack."

I snicker as I walk around, Grace knew that I wouldn't be any help, since I wasn't a true scientist. She wants to know how the area feels, so I walk further away from the helicopter. As Grace holds a hand to the marine with us as she commands, "Stay with the ship. One idiot with a gun is enough."

I snicker as I knew she means Jake as the idiot. The man snickers, "You the man, Doc."

I feel the calmness as there is yowling as I hear cooing and squeaking as I look up to see Prolemuris as Grace explains to Jake that they're not aggressive. I smile as I walk further away from the group as I hear Grace and turn to see her pushing the gun down, "Relax, Marine. You're making me nervous."

I nod the same as I sigh, walking further away, but close enough to hear them. I had more sharp hearing, she is amaze at the heighten senses that I have gain since I was blind Grace has remark. I have told her the other senses have heighten, right now I am wearing shades, due to I haven't use my sight for a long time that it has affect my motor control, so Grace made some Na'vi shades for me as I walk further feeling the calmness.

Norm asks slightly nervously, "So, how will they know we're here?"

I smirk, I don't see any eyes on us. I could always tell when someone is watching me. Grace makes the remark, "I'm sure they're watching us right now."

She is very wrong as we move forward, Norm is hanging back as Jake commands, "Keep moving, Norm."

Grace is right behind me as she yells, "Keep up, guys. Rose is ahead of us."

Grace and Norm are looking at the roots as I walk off as Jake is right behind me. I didn't want to listen to everything as I feel like we are not alone as Jake is sighing as he looks around with his gun lower as he comes up to spiral flowers as he looks inside one as he taps one with his finger as he jerks back as it closes up as it sinks back into the ground. I smirk as Jake walks further as he taps another, then one more as I watch as many more start sinking into the ground as I hear trumpeting as I look to see something that look a mix between the size of a huge elephant, and the behavior of a rhino as it snorts at Jake. I am back behind a tree closer to it as Jake jerks his gun up at it. Grace comes up as she hits her com as her words come across my ears, "Don't shoot. Don't shoot, you'll piss him off."

I watch the creature ram its hammerhead skull into trees and branches throwing them to the side as Jake shouts back, "It's already pissed off."

I feel that it is trying to show off when I feel the sensation that it is young. Wait, it is a baby? Grace keeps talking to Jake, "Jake that armor too thick. Trust me."

I watch as Jake jerks the muzzle up in the air as it trumpets again loud. It slams it head into another tree as it paws the ground with a front foot as Grace softly speaks to Jake, "It's a territorial threat display. Do not run or he'll charge."

Jake quickly glances at Grace, then back at it, "So, what do I do, dance with it?"

I feel the sensation of something coming toward us, I don't know what it is. Grace gives Jake advice, "Just…just hold your ground."

The creature starts to charge toward Jake as Jake runs toward him throwing his arms out as the creature stop. I feel fear coming through it, what the heck had it spook? Jake is laughing nervously as the fans on his hammerhead horn goes down as it growls. It starts to whine as it starts to slowly back as Jake mock it, "Yeah, come on! What you got? Oh, yeah. Who's bad? That's right. That's what I am talking about bitch."

It is looking over his shoulders as I turn to see something looking like a panther as I lean against the tree as the hammerhead elephant is silently backing away from Jake as the panther comes over trees. The little one goes back to the herd as Jake mocks it some more, "Yeah, you better run to mommy. Yeah? Yeah, you got nothing. You keep running. Yeah, and why don't you bring back some of your friends, huh?

Jake just shut up and look behind you. I harshly whisper, "Jake, behind you."

He turns around to see it snarling softly at him as I bit my lip as it stands up straighter as I wonder what it is going to do. It starts roaring as I hear Jake, "Oh, shit."

It leaps over Jake as it goes toward the herd as I dash near Jake. The creatures are roaring at one another as Norm starts to come near us, when Grace stops him. The black creature turns to us as I am shivering in fear as I blink as I have read from my sister's notes, this is the top predator on land. Shit, we need to run now! Jake stands there as he raises his gun at it, as Jake barely glances at Grace, "What about this one? Run? Don't run? What?"

I turn to run as Grace screams, "Run! Definitely run!"

I start running through the roots as I hear Jake behind me as he drives through trees as I see him going through the roots as he fires at it. Jake! You are pissing it off. I throw a rock as I scream at it, "Come and get me ugly."

When another one appears as I run as I see Jake unclipping his bag as it has him in its mouth. I run as this thing is chasing me as I run faster as I try to get thing away from me as I run fast as I leap over logs. I run through a small creek as I grab a vine as I swing across a wide creek as it leaps across the creek. I keep running, as I leap on the roots as I see a black pool as it leaps, when it misses the roots. It falls into the black pool as it roars as it starts to sink.

Shit, it's like a tar pit. I look around as I start kicking an old root that is big enough to fit across the pit. I start kicking as I kick it as the log tears my pants. I shriek in pain as the log rolls in the middle as the creature roars digging its claws into the wood. As it roars trying to pull itself I jump onto it as I grab the rope I had on me. I had taken a few supplies as I tie it around the creature's waist as I leap off of its back as I toss the rope over a low branch as it digs its claws into the wood. I pull hard as it gains more ground. Finally, with my pulling and it climbing. It is exhaust as it drapes over the wood log as it is panting as I quietly and slowly untie the knot from around its' waist.

I pull out a foldable water bowl as I pour some of the water out of my water bottle as I gave it to it as it drinks some. I see that it is resting as I take the bowl away, and start moving over the branches as I cross a river as I duck my head into the river as I see so much green. When I feel something watching me, I slowly turn only to see that it is the panther like creature watching me as it snarls, when it bows its head toward me as I slowly walk toward it as I hold my hand out, "Easy there. Easy."

I move to see its eyes, I blink in surprise as the sea green looking back at me as I smile, "It's okay, just let me look at you."

It purrs as I start to peel away the tar like stuff. After it dries, it is like peeling off how do I put it like this. It reminds me of when you are a child and pour glue over your skin, and letting it dry, then it peels off. It reminds me of the left over glue as I peel it off everywhere as I see that it is a female. I drop the dry tar as I wash my hands as I start to walk away as it starts to purr as I look into the river as I quickly grab a fish, tossing it to her as she starts purring loud as I smile. I look around, hoping Jake is fine. I walk around as the panther keeps following me as I look back toward it as I look back at her, "Are you going to keep following me?"

She tilts her head as I sigh, as I pull the small pack that I had as I drop to sit on a rock as I hear her snarling as I feel eyes on me as I look around. I glance, when I spot the native Na'vi as he pulls back on his bow aiming the arrow at me. I look at the detail of his built, he is slender like the natives are. He has forearm guards on his forearms, some type of band around his chest and the loincloth that is long as he tilts his head as he is holding strong onto his drawstring. I could see that his arm never wavers as he really pulling taut on it. There is a band of beads around his neck as a brown leather is cross over his collar bones, but goes down to above his heart.

The panther walks close to me as she nudges my hand as I slowly bring my hand onto her head as I rub the back of her fan – like markers as I hear her purring as she rubs her head against my body as the Na'vi slowly draws the string back into its relax position. I look at him as he put his arrow back in a quiver or holder as he lays his bow across his lap as he tilts his head toward me as he looks at me. The Panther looks up as she snarls loudly at him as I turn toward the direction she is looking at. I start jogging away from whatever it is as she follows me as I turn to see the Na'vi looking at me. I will remember him as his braids are pull up into an Earth fashion similar to that of a Mohawk. I will remember the beading that circles around his throat as he watches me closely, due to the red color. I walk away as I travel with the panther for some good long miles as I rest as night falls as I look toward something that is huge.

It is another tree, but this one is very different, when warriors start hollering, startling me as I fall backwards as the panther comes out roaring as she is covering my body. I look up on one pale to see the warrior as I see him again as he hisses at the roaring panther as I jump onto her back as I circle my arms around her neck, _"No. You must not harm hunter."_

His eyes widen as I sit on her as she quiets down as I sit down her like a rider as she hisses at him as the warriors are quiet, when he looks at me, when something white starts to flow down toward me like a flying seed. I hold my hand out as I catch it, when many more come down on me as I hold my hands out.

He is whispering in English as I smile, "Seeds of the Sacred Tree. Pure spirits."

They feel very pure as I shut my eyes as I hear a kind voice, "Welcome home, my child."

I open my eyes as I look up into the sky, I whisper, _"I feel like I am home All Mother."_

He tilts his head as the seeds start to fly away as he looks at me, _"Come."_

I lean my weight to the right as she follows my weight movement as we follow after the warrior as the warriors are riding as they are staring at me. I see one warrior whirling something around his head as he throws it. I hear commotion as I watch from a distance as a woman is talking, _"Calm people, calm."_

" _What are you doing, Tsu'tey?"_ Oh, that is the warrior's name. For a Na'vi, he is pretty sexy.

" _These demons are forbidden here."_ Then where the hell were you leading me to?

She growls, " _There has been a sign."_ From who? " _This is a matter for the Tsahik."_

What the hell would happen now? " _Bring him."_

I hear a commotion as I hear Jake being taken in as a prisoner as I ride on the panther as Jake is being man handle. I follow after the warrior as he keeps looking back at me as I rode on the thanator as people are gasping as they watch us. I put my hands forward on her upper back as she stops as she lowers herself down. I get off of her as she lays on her stomach, when the warrior grabs my arm. She roars as she stands up, ready to pounce. The warrior reaches for his dagger as I grab his wrists, "No! I saved her. I can't bear to watch her be kill after I had rescue her."

He lets go of my bicep as I rub my arm as I look toward her as I raise my hand, then lower my body with my hand outreach as she lowers herself back to the ground, "Stay here. I will be back."

The warrior watches as I grab his hand as I wrap it around my wrist as I bow my head, "Lead the way."

Soon he is talking to the chief as I listen, when Tsu'tey looks at me as he has me stand before the chief, when they are bringing Jake in. I am standing beside him as I snicker, "You look worse for wear."

He sighs, "Yeah, glad to see that you are alive."

I look at the woman as she bows toward the chief, _"Father…I see you."_

He walks toward us as he looks at us, he circles around his daughter as he speaks, " _This creature…why do you bring him here?"_

The woman puts a hand to her chest, _"I was going to kill him…but there was a sign from Eywa."_ Was that the voice I have been hearing, and feeling since I have come here?

He speaks with firmness, _"I have said…no dreamwalker will come here."_ The next thing makes the tribe laugh in quietness. _"His alien smell fills my nose."_ He looks at me, as he squints his eyes at me, " _The woman she does not look like one of them."_

Jake leans his head toward me, _"_ What's he saying, Rose?"

I shook my head, "Just wait Jake, until I figure out what they are going to do?"

He is impatient as Jake asks the woman, "What is he saying?"

The woman turns to speak over her shoulder, "My father is deciding whether to kill you."

"Your father. It's nice to meet you, sir." I reach for him as commotion breaks out as Jake holds his hand to shake the man's hand as the natives' rush to him as the warrior that was with me hisses, "Jake, no!"

I hear someone shouting as I see a woman with red cloth drape in front of her as she is walking down steps that have grown natural in the tree root, " _Step back. I will look at this alien man, and woman."_

The native woman speaks softly, "That is Mother. She is Tsahik. The one who interprets the will of Eywa."

I wonder why she never say anything about me as she looks at Jake moving her hands through his braid flicking his tail, as he asks, "Who's Eywa?"

I shake my head; Jake you are such an idiot. She walks in front of Jake, "What are you called?"

"Jake Sully." She looks deeply at him as she pulls out a small knife out of her head harness I think as she stabs him quickly into the shoulder as Jake grunts in surprise as she licks the blood. She speaks firmly, "Why did you come to us?"

Jake says a surprising thing, "I came to learn."

She puts the knife back as she speaks firmly, "We have tried to teach other Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup that is already full."

Jake answer sincerely, "Well, my cup is empty, trust me. Just ask Dr. Augustine. I'm no scientist, even my friend can tell you that."

"What are you?" She speaks firmly as she looks closely at him.

He licks his lips, "I was a Marine. A…A warrior of the Jarhead clan."

" _A warrior! I could kill him easily!"_ He starts to walk toward Jake, when the chief stops him with a hand to his chest. As the chief stops him, " _No! This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. We need to learn more about him."_

Tsuhik nods her head as she walks toward the native woman, " _My daughter…you will teach him our way to speak and walk as we do."_

The woman puts a hand to upper stomach as she whispers, _"Why me? That's not fair…"_

I didn't catch what her mother said as the woman exclaims in annoyance. As Tsuhik walks toward Jake, "It is decided. My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, Jakesully. Then we will see if your insanity can be cured."

The woman takes Jake away as the Tsuhik turns to me as she pulls out the same knife as she stabs me in the shoulder as she licks the blood, when the roaring comes close as I turn to see the panther running toward us as Na'vi dashes out of the way screaming trying to move out of the way. I turn to her as I hold my hand out, " _Enough! She is Tsuhik, we must not harm her. She is important to The People._ I am fine, cool it."

The panther looks around me as she snarls at the Tsuhik. I snap my fingers, "Hey! Attention on me." She looks toward me as I hold my hand out as I lower my body as she lowers herself to her belly laying her head on her paws as I sigh as I turn back standing back to look at the Tsuhik as she tilts her head as she is whispering as she blinks her eyes as she looks at me, "Who are you?"

I look at her as I sigh, "My name is Rose Lupus, but I am Rose."

She is going to be asking me the same questions as she looks at me closely, "Why are you here?"

I tilt my head toward her, "Here at your home or here at your world?"

Tsuhik tilts her head as she glares hard at me, "Both."

I sigh as I look at the warrior, "I once had sisters that were born at the same time as me."

She tilts her head as her eyes widen, "Three births of the same child."

I nod my head, "I lost my first sister, after an accident where we all three were in. I lost her a year after the accident, she had lost her voice. I lost my parents a year before I lost my other sister. I am alone. I am a dreamwalker, due to my sister who had lost her ability to walk. I become a dreamwalker, so that I may be connected to my sisters once again. Right now I feel connected to them."

The Tsuhik nods, "You speak the truth. Three in one body."

I sigh as I look between the warrior and chief as I look back at her, "I didn't come here to fight, or to learn, but only to be close to the energy that is surrounding this place. When I first came here, I felt deep sorrow from somewhere deep. I felt the same sorrow as I walk around, but when I came deep into the forest, the sorrow has been gone, due to no Sky People have touch her. I don't know why I am here, but all I know is that I was able to speak to someone. I think I have spoken to Eywa, when I touch these seeds. I believe someone said that they are pure spirits. All I know is that she said that she welcomes me home."

Tsuhik looks at me, "You speak well for a Dreamwalker, but there is darkness that surrounds you with sorrow filling your heart."

I sigh as I look at the ground, then at her, "I lost my sight in the accident, when I came here is the first time I have been able to see things. I have been able to see color and see what makes sounds. I have regained my sight for a limit amount of time."

She nods her head, "And the sorrow that fills your heart."

I bit my lip as a tear falls down my cheek as the warrior tilts his head as he looks at me as I stare into her eyes, "I had to listen as my son was murder in front of me by my husband, known to you all as my mate."

There are gasps as I let a tear fall as I look strongly at her as the panther raises itself as she nudges my hand as I reach back to rub my hand over her skull as she purrs as the Tsuhik looks at us, she looks at the warrior. She speaks clearly, "You know some of our ways, and you are nearly one with Eywa. You are nearly one of The People, but you must learn to be that of a warrior and hunter. Tsu'tey will be your teacher."

Tsu'tey, the warrior, exclaims, " _This Dreamwalker will never be one of the People."_

I glare at him, as I snort, " _Figure a moron like you would not be able to teach me."_

He hisses as I push the panther away from me as he rears to punch me as I lean back as I punch him in the stomach as he grunts at the force as he wraps his arm around my neck as I push against his knees as I flip in the air as I kick him in the upper back as I flip in the air toland on my feet. He rolls in the floor as he looks at something as I look down to see my shirt rip to reveal the burn scar on my arm. I look at him as he tilts his head as I look closely at him as I pull off my shades as he looks at me, when Tsuhik gasps. Come to find out my burn mark has travel up from my back as it covers my upper back, and moves behind my ears to meet at the bridge of my nose to create a scar mask over my eyes. I didn't realize that until I move in the light one night to see that it is scar tissue. I look at him as I snort, "I may have lost my sight, but I learn to use smell, hearing, taste and touch to leave in a dangerous world."

He tilts his head as he stands up as he nods his head, _"I will teach you how to be a great warrior. You fight like a warrior, nearly a true warrior."_

Tsuhik smirks as she looks at Tsu'tey, then at me as she nods as she firms her lips, "You do not have insanity like Jakesully, but we will see if your dark sorrow can be cured."

Tsuhik takes me to change into their clothing as I am naked as she looks at me as she barely grazes her fingers over the scar as she looks at me, "You and your sisters' burn in a fire."

I glance over her as I pull on the loincloth as I wrap a piece of material around my breasts as I tie the knot in front as I speak, "My sister who lost her legs was caught first, when the ground shook greatly. A man lit a small flame, when it lit something. I lost my sight, staring deep into the roaring flames as they came at us. I cover my sister's bodies within my own as I look at the flames. When the flames touch me, I could feel that they were sad that three children were caught in her temper."

She looks at me as she has large feathers covering my breasts as she leads me up the swirling roots as I hear drum beats, the villagers chattering. When Jake comes up as the chattering stops, as Tsuhik sits beside her husband as I sit beside Tsu'tey for he is sitting beside the chief's left. I look at the food as Tsu'tey grunts, " _Do you even eat meat?"_

I ignore him as I say a prayer as I look at him, "I have been taught to give a prayer, before eating."

He hums as I start to eat different things as I see Jake stumbling, stepping on tails as he tries to get close to us. He sits near me as I slap him upside the head as he grunts, "What the hell, Rose?"

I glare at him as he clears his throat as he sits down as I whisper, " _Moron."_

Tsu'tey hears me as he softly chuckles. Neytiri goes to show Jake where to sleep as I follow Tsu'tey as he looks back at me as I follow him while Jake nearly stumbles. I look toward Tsu'tey, "I think your people will be comfortable if I get a predator out of their home."

I walk down as I see her watching me as her tail flickers behind her as I whistle, she lifts her head as she purrs as she slowly trots toward me as I cup her face, "You need to leave the village, until dawn. Go hunt away from the village, and let The People sleep without worry."

She growls in disappoint as I smile as I pat her tail as I walk toward the edge of the forest as she starts running deep into the forest as I turn to see Tsu'tey's eyes are wide as I turn to him as I whisper, "Where do we sleep?"

He blinks his eyes as he looks back into the forest, then he turns walking back to the tree. I walk behind Tsu'tey as he goes to a high branch as I follow him well. I watch as he slips into his net as I leap into it as I settle as I bow my head toward him, "Good night, great hunter."

I hear him grunt as I pull the netting over me as I sigh, when I hear him whisper, " _Good night, Rose."_

I smile as I shut my eyes as I hear Grace calling out as I feel her slapping my face as she cries out, "Come on back, Rose."

I gasp as I blink my eyes, as I feel her gently tapping my face, as I smile, "You won't believe where I am at."

Grace laughs as she hugs me, "Jake told me."

I talk laughing, "Grace, you won't believe what I rode." Grace shakes her head as she helps me walking to my room.

"You can tell me all about it, tomorrow." I shook my head, as I look at her, smelling her, "Grace I rode this black panther the one that didn't chase us. I rode a different one. I rode a female thanator."

She laughs as she helps me to my room as I am smiling as I lay down in my bed as I sigh, it felt like I am near my sisters. My sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ah! I feel like I am a bad author. I feel like I have ignore my story for so long, I am a bad author. Okay, here the disclaimer. I don't own Avatar or the characters, well expect for my OC. Enjoy**

* * *

"The last thing we see is this Marine's ass disappearing into the bush with this angry thanator coming after him." Grace is telling everyone as I laugh. Jake gets laugh at as I sit near Norm as I hear nothing. I nudge Norm's leg, as he grunts, "Yeah?"

"What's up, Norm?" I sip some tea as I look in Norm's direction. I hear laughter as Norm clears his throat as I hear Grace, "God help us all."

I nudge him again, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Norm sighs, "Am I that clear?"

I snort, "Right now I see darkness, so right now I can't see you. Norm, Jake is a knucklehead besides he will possibly have mud in his mouth knowing him from falling off a horse."

Norm chuckles as I smile, "Norm, the main reason they accept him is due to that he was once a warrior. They accept me, due to I am neither, but due to my history and I was able to make a female thanator listen to me."

Norm gasps, "How did you do that?"

I clear my throat, "She fell into a pit and was going to die, so I rescue her, but the interesting thing is that she has the same eyes as Lily."

Grace has Jake run through the names as I yawn as I go to the com – link as Grace is explain to Jake about their roles, when Jake snickers, "Hey Rose, enjoy your date with Tsu'tey."

I pull my hair band out as I sit up having my hand over the lid as I flick it toward him as he shouts, "Ouch! Damnit, how did you do that? You are fucking blind."

I laugh as I wave my hand to Max, "Let's go."

As I wake up to hear growling and hissing as I push my netting away to see different warriors aiming their bows at the thanator. I sigh, "Hey, get your ass back down on the ground. Do you hear me?"

She purrs as she sees me as she starts running as she goes back to the ground as I sigh running my forehead as I see Tsu'tey watching her go. I really need to give her a name. I sigh as I walk down as Tsu'tey looks toward me, "Ride pale today."

The horse like creature, I make the tsaheylu as I feel his heart beating as Tsu'tey gave me a few commands as the different warriors are talking and watching me as I grip his waist with my feet as I imagine spinning in a circle as he does as I command as I sit back like I was in a western saddle as I think of going the other way as he does it. I have him stop as I get my bearings as I have him trot, then canter as I stand up on his back as he jumps over a log as I move along with him as I do a handstand. The warriors are cheering as Tsu'tey tilts his head as I move to sit right on his back as Tsu'tey rides beside me as we go to see what Jake is doing as the one of the other warriors follow us. I see Jake fall off as he slides in the mud. I laugh as Neytiri is laughing goes to chase after the pale as Tsu'tey rides forward, "You should go away."

Jake being a smartass, "No, you miss me. I knew you could speak English."

Tsu'tey is scoffing as he grins as I rub my forehead as I listen to Tsu'tey speak to Neytiri, _"This alien will learn nothing… a rock sees more… look at him."_

I actually had to agree with Tsu'tey as I watch Jake try to get mud out of his mouth. I will have to tell Norm about that. I smile as Neytiri speaks to Tsu'tey's pale as Tsu'tey has the warrior leave as he gives me a bow as I look at him. I pull back as I shoot the arrow hitting a target as he looks at me, "You hide skill of being a hunter."

I look back toward him, "I was once a hunter, but that was before I lost my sight."

Tsu'tey keeps us moving as I am moving my body with the pale as memories came back to see my baby boy in my lap as the motion of the horse walking rock him to sleep. I had to stop as the pale stop. Tsu'tey looks back at me, "What's wrong?"

I look up at him as I shake my head, "Old memories of when I was once a mother."

He looks guilty as he looks away, "Forgive me for asking."

I smile, "You couldn't have known, besides it was a long time ago."

"Your mate, why did he kill your child?" I had the pale move forward as I look back at him, "His mind become poison with thoughts that his child was not his. He would not believe his mate. He believed his friends, my baby was barely old enough to crawl. He was barely able to move, and my mate broke my baby's neck. I had come inside the nursery as he is standing over our baby's bed as I had come in only to see my mate twist my baby's neck. I could hear the bones breaking. I scream as I lunge at him as I took my baby's body and ran. I couldn't hear his heart beating; no one could heal him. I lost my first child."

Tears fell down my cheeks as I stop the pale as I broke the bond as I jump off the pale. Tsu'tey follows me as I look at the forest as the pale are standing close together as I look up at the blue sky as Tsu'tey looks at me, "Mo'at said that you have deep sorrow. It is deep sorrow, but you live in darkness too. How do you still live when you have lost so much?"

I turn to look at him as I sigh, "I made a promise to my sisters that I would live my life content to being one with nature. Eywa has made that connection with me."

Something feels like it is staring at us as I look around to look at Tsu'tey sees me looking as I spot another hunter being curious. I slip a small dagger out of my forearm braces that I made as I flick my wrists as he shouts as the hunter jerks back as I tilt my head. I walk to get my knife as I see my thanator chasing after the hunter's ass as he jumps up. I shook my head as I see an antelope crying as I see that its leg is broken. Tsu'tey growls as I see that the blood is dripping as I see the knife blade that came across its throat. It didn't die peacefully as I walk over as I place my hand over its eyes, "Sleep, my brother."

I blink my eyes as I pull away my hand as the antelope stops breathing as I sigh as I look down at the poor thing as I look back to Tsu'tey. I sigh, it is going to be long couple of months. I walk back to the tree as my female thanator is purring as I sit on her back as I ride her. Tsu'tey watches me as I ride without the bond. He wonders how I do it. I smile at him, "You want to pet her."

He jerks back, shaking his head, "No."

I look at her as I smile, "Lily is your name."

She is purring really loud as Tsu'tey tilts his head as the beads are clicking together, "Lily? What name for a hunter is that?"

I look at him, as I get off of her, "Lily is the name of an Earth flower, but also I am naming her after my sister, due to her eyes are the same color as my sister's eyes. She is nearly the same personality as my sister."

Lily rubs her head on my chest as I scratch her chin as Tsu'tey scoffs as he walks away, "We are done for today."

I nod my head as I return as I push the lid up, I smile as I walk around banging my stick. It is a noisy place as I look, looking for Norm as Norm catches up with me. He whispers, "What is it like at the Home tree?"

I smile as I look at him, "It has rows of columns that are huge. I couldn't believe the size of them. There is an inner ring that there's a huge core structure that is like a spiral that goes up through the tree. You won't believe what happen when I got there. Lily, the female thanator, she had climb up near the sleeping area, and was waiting for me. I thought it was awesome as I name her Lily, due to her eyes. Oh, before I forgot. You owe me, Jack was eating mud the last time I saw him."

Norm is laughing as we are talking when Max comes up beside us, "Guys, Grace wants us to help with packing up the lab."

Norm would be more help than I would be. I stand around as I hear the familiar wheels of Jake's wheelchair as he turns around the corner as I hear weight shifting as he speaks, "So where we going?"

I hear Grace coming near us as I have my pack on my back, it is the one that military would pack as Grace speaks, "Getting out of Dodge." Do what? "I'm not about to let Selfridge and Quartich micro – manage this thing." I hear something clicking and a loud pop as I slightly jump as the sound echoes, it is like a coffee holder that Grace has in her hand, "There's a mobile link up at Site 26 we can work out of, way up in the mountains." I remember this mountains, they remind me of a song, what did my sister tell me?

Norm nervously asks as he is close to where Grace had been talking, "The Hallelujah Mountains?"

"That's right." Oh, yes. Now I remember Lily telling about these mountains, due to that they float. The mountains that float as she would say the floating mountains. I smile as Norm exclaims, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Grace said with a smile in her voice. I smile as I hear Norm very excitedly.

"Yes!" Lily would be happy to go that direction. Norm is laughing as he stops, Jake must have a weird look on his face as I hear Norm turning toward our direction. He must have come near us. He gives a firm explanation, "The legendary floating mountains of Pandora. Ever heard of them."

Ouch! Burn! I turn my face away as I am snicker, soon we are ready as we are flying as I am sitting in the back with the earphones over my ears before the helicopter had started as I feel free. There is no sadness or anything as Grace says into her mic, "We are getting close."

Trudy snorts, "Yeah, look at my instruments."

Grace hums, "Yep. We're in the Flux Vortex." The what? I wonder what that means. When something comes over me as I smile, as I hear the voice, " _Hello, my child. Welcome to your true home_."

Trudy groans, "We're VFR from here on." What the hell does that mean as I hear Norm talking, "What's VFR?"

"Means you got to see where you are going." Good thing I ain't no pilot.

"You can't see anything." Norm is up front, is it really that bad?

Trudy is laughing as she replys, "Exactly. Ain't that a bitch?" I hear her chewing on some gum; it helps with the ears popping with changing altitude levels.

Norm must see something as he whispers, "Oh, my God. Rose, I wish you could see them."

I lean forward as I feel the sensation of something floating above us, pieces of large masses of earth as I feel peaceful, water is falling down like waterfall. I can feel the mist as it falls back down on the ground. Nothing has been ruin. It has not been touch by man's hand. I smile as I blink away tears, "It's okay, Norm. In a way I do see them."

Trudy is laughing, "You should see your faces."

I feel land coming toward us as I feel that we are coming to land as I smile as we finally land as Trudy laughs, "Thank you for flying Air Pandora."

I start laughing as Norm helps me walk around the new surrounding as Norm looks behind us, "You may want one of us to be with you. We are near a cliff."

I wince, I can feel earth, but not in every detail, "Lovely."

I feel Norm leads me as Jake is in front of us as Trudy is next as Norm leads me as I grab ahold of his vest as I hear Grace welcome us, "Welcome to camp." Part of her words are block, due to the cigarette in her mouth, she must be ready to light one, and "So, this is my bunk. Norm, go under."

I let go of Norm as he replies to her, "All right."

I walk close to Jake as I hear a refrigerator opening as I hear Trudy whisper, "This stuff is nasty."

I hear Grace's voice rang out, "Trudy, you'll take the top." Finally, I hear the fridge close as Grace pulls me near to a sixth bunk as she whispers, "This is yours, Rose.

"All right. Jake hang a left, and you too, Rose." I am clicking my cane as I hit Norm's heels as he tries to move out of the way as he whispers, "Rose, quit hitting my heels."

I snicker as Grace continues talking, "You'll be in the link at the end. Rose, you'll be in the first one of your left. Jake. Unit one. Beulah. She's the least glitchy. Rose, you will have the next least glitchy."

I smile as I get ready for village life as I wake to see Lily purring in her sleep as Tsu'tey stands over me as he looks at Lily, "She follow you here."

I sigh, "Damnit. I don't like putting you all in danger."

Jake follows Neytiri as Tsu'tey has me follow him as I am leaping up the step like branches as I follow up the tree to the highest part of it as I look around in the branches. As I look way down at the bottom to see Neytiri imitating bird calls as Jake's looks down. I smile as I grip the tree as Tsu'tey snorts, " _Moron."_

I gently laugh as I watch something moving in the leaves. A banshee comes forth from the leaves as Jake nearly falls backwards as he listens to Neytiri as the banshee is squawking. I shake my head, "Got to give respect to predators, dumbass."

Tsu'tey laughs as I see a blue banshee as he nudges Tsu'tey. Tsu'tey gives him some meat as I look down at his chest as Tsu'tey hums, "You know how to respect Ikran. Ikran not horse. Bond is made, then ikran fly with that one hunter in their whole life."

I look at Tsu'tey, "You chose one another."

Tsu'tey nods firmly, "You become Taronyu."

I nod, "A hunter."

I smile, "I guess I will have my own ikran, when I am ready."

Tsu'tey chuckles as he looks down to hear Neytiri exclaims. I look down to see that she is flying. Soon he makes the bond with his own ikran, jumping up onto his ikran, "You a hunter in your heart. You will be ready, before Jakesully."

I move away as I nod, "I should be, since I have a great taronyu as my teacher."

Tsu'tey laughs as he pulls down glass – like goggles as he hollers loud and proud as he flies into the air. I watch carefully, he rode nearly like that of a jockey. He is standing, yet not as he balances on the harness. He flies wonderful as Neytiri flies around the tree. I smile, as the pureness of the air surrounds them both. I smile feeling happy. I watch Jake ducking under Neytiri's ikran as I start laughing as Tsu'tey does a flip over my head as I laugh and smile as he tilts his head in a smile as he whooping loud and clear. I feel like I can connect to him, maybe.

I click my video log on as I groan, pulling my shades off as I stare at the stupid thing, listening to the rain as I run my hands through my hair, "Hey sisters. This is my video log twelve, today's date is May thirtieth, two thousand one hundred and fifty – four. It is 2132. I hate military time that's for sure. Oh, my god. I just realize what today is. I know it is going to bug me. I am tired, but right now I am not going to do very much today, since I have to. I can't do much today just that I am getting better. I know the language and shooting an arrow is easy. I use to do, before the accident if you all remember that. Damnit, I feel like I am going to cry. Today, I got to sign off going to sign off really quick."

I start to go to sleep, but I can't see as I wake Norm up as I eat something as I go into the link. I wake up in the netting as I see Tsu'tey sleeping as I push the netting away. I leap up grabbing the branch swinging myself up as Lily lifts her head as she purrs as I lay on top of her back as she lifts herself up. I gently tap my heels against her side as she goes forward. Many villagers are watching as I ride her down as Mo'at sees tears in my eyes as I hang onto Lily. Mo'at nods her head as I am riding Lily through the forest as morning comes starts to come as I hear ikran squawking loud as Tsu'tey lands beside me, "Why did you leave?"

I stand up, "I could not sleep. I remember what yesterday was."

"Why important!" Tsu'tey get in my face, yelling at me. I had look away from him, turning as my braid flies through the air as I snap at him, "Yesterday I remember is when my baby first took his breath. I gave birth to my baby."

I fall to my knees in front of him as I start crying as he looks at me, the days had blur, and we had made a unique friendship as I lay my head on the ground crying as Tsu'tey kneels beside me as he holds onto me as he rocks me back and forth. Lily lays behind Tsu'tey as he leans against her back as she curls around us. I am crying loud as I cry to the heavens. Tsu'tey holds me to his chest as he rocks me silently. I am in my body, but I shut my eyes as I hiccup as I come back to my avatar body. I groan as I see Tsu'tey holding me close as he whispers, "Rose, wake up."

I groan as I see that it is nearly afternoon as I smile, "Thank you for watching over me."

Tsu'tey huffs as he shakes his head, "You cry yourself to sleep."

I shook my head as I wipe my eyes as I rode Lily back to the tree as Tsu'tey rides behind me as Lily purrs as we come upon Jake trotting his pale, when he cries out in excitement as he falls off again, "Ah, crap!"

I snicker as I turn Lily away, so we don't scare the two. I don't need any arrows hitting us. Tsu'tey says soon I will be a hunter. I am able to run fast; my feet are getting tougher as I run along with him. He tests me on reading the trails, and finding the prey. He couldn't believe how I am able to find the prey, but it wasn't in my heart to shoot them.

"Video Log forty – two. Date June twenty – ninth, you all know what year it is. 2213 is the time. Fuck, I am beginning to hate these things. I don't know why I got to deal with this thing. I hear Mo'at saying that I am nearly there, the sorrow is nearly gone, but the darkness stills lay there. She tries to figure out how to cure me from that darkness as I laugh at that. I guess we will deal with the sorrow first."

Norm comes up behind me, as he shakes my shoulders, "Try to see the way he sees it, he is a powerful hunter that you have a crush on."

I throw my hand back slapping him on the leg as he cries out, "Rose!"

I turn to look back at him as I laugh, "Whose video log is this, smartass?"

Norm is laughing as Trudy walks over, "Damn, girl likes Na'vi ass. Don't make me an aunt yet?"

I am slapping her on the arm as we all share a laugh. I feel free. Tsu'tey runs alongside me as I use the trees, the leaves anything that I can use. He is amaze at how quick I can get to the ground floor without a sound. We are walking back when we see Neytiri coming down on these huge green leaves that shine bright green when the sunlight hits them. She comes down one by one, as she lands silently. I look up as I hear screaming, I hear Jake grunting, and vines breaking as I hear him coming down in a hard fashion. Branches cracking as he comes down, I see his bow come down as Neytiri backs up, now where were his Jake? Never mind, he lands on a huge mushroom as he rolls on the ground. He stands up panting as he dusts himself off as he looks up at the leaves pulling vines off of him, Tsu'tey scoffs, " _Moron going to kill himself."_

I guess with Neytiri; it is live or die. Hmmm, good thing Tsu'tey is my teacher. I go back to the Home Tree with him as I jog next to him as he looks at me as I had one of the girls braid my hair as it is nearly down to my tail as I had put feathers in it as he looks at me softly. I didn't say anything as Lily trots beside us as I pull out a red cloth as I tie it around her neck so the villagers will know it is her, and that she is friend. She likes to be curious with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake had talk Mo'at into letting Grace into the village as I smirk at him as he looks at me, "What?"

I smile, "You did a nice thing. Maybe you are not such a skxawng after all."

He lunges to give me a nookie as I run. Jake tries to chase after me as Lily roars chasing after him as Tsu'tey is laughing is butt off as Mo'at and Eytukan are watching as Tsu'tey is smiling and laughing as I whistle at Lily. Lily roars in triumph as she trots over to me, I scratch her chin, "No, you can't eat him. You can't eat junk food."

Jake is hiding behind a root, "I heard that."

Lily turns toward him as Jake runs off, Tsu'tey has tears running down his face as he holds his stomach. I see Grace talking to her school children as one of the children play with her braids as I smile. As Tsu'tey comes up beside me, "How old would your baby be?"

I point to the child touching Grace's headband, "Near that age."

He nods as he looks at me, "What happen to your mate?"

I shuddery inhale a breath as I look straight at him, "I kill him."

Tsu'tey looks at me as he blinks in wonder as I look at him, "It may be why there is darkness in my heart, because I didn't feel guilt when I kill my mate."

Tsu'tey grabs my shoulders as he twists me around, "You kill the man who killed your child. Do you regret?"

I look at the ground, then at him, "I only regret that I wasn't fast enough to save my baby. I wish I had my sight, but the way we build our home was to help me see around our home. It was the only way I knew that my mate killed him."

"How did you kill your mate?" I sigh as I rub my forehead, "The reason why I can't shoot an arrow is due to the same way I shot my husband is with an arrow right through the throat." I tap on Tsu'tey's windpipe as he gulps as I point from one end of the tree to another end as the distance, "I was that far away from him." Tsu'tey blinks at the distance as I walk away.

I went to get a quick bite to eat as I return later that night as I see the glowing plants as I walk around. I feel at peace as I touch the plants as they glow in response. I feel at home as Tsu'tey pulls on my hand, "You swim?"

I laugh as I follow him, I dive under the glowing water as I spiral in the water as he watches me as I swim gracefully in the water. I feel at peace in the water as I do on land as a fish comes near me as I swim along with it. Tsu'tey and I go to the surface as we took a breath as I splash him with water. He gasps as he wipes his face as he splashes back as Lily is purring as I splash water at her. She cries out in surprise as she shakes the water off as I swim behind Tsu'tey. He cries out as I push him under into the water. He comes up gasping for air as we swim next to one another. As we swim close, he looks deep into my eyes as I smile.

One day as it is raining hard, I finally see an antelope like creature baring its teeth at us as I pull my arrow back. Tsu'tey watches me closely as I took a breath, I hear her voice, "You are ready, my child."

I let a tear fall as I let the arrow go, hearing it sailing through the air as I hear the thud. We quickly go to it as I hear it moaning. I take my dagger out stabbing him in the heart giving him a quick death. I lean my head against his as I give a prayer to him, " _I see you, Brother and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa. Your body stays behind to become part of The People."_

Tsu'tey kneels down as I shut the creature's eyes, I smile, "Go in peace."

Tsu'tey smiles, "You have a clean kill, now you are ready for ikran."

I look up at him as I smile, "For once I felt at peace, when I shot the arrow."

Tsu'tey leads the group as I see Jake up ahead of me as rocks are crumbling under the pale's feet as Jake swiftly inhales. I snicker, "It's a long way down Jake."

Jake nervously laughs, as I whisper, "Chicken."

He turns to glare at me, then swiftly turns back to move forward. We have to go where the ikran are as Jake slips bow over his chest, "Oo – rah."

I smile, "Let's do this."

We swiftly climb as I am able to keep up with Tsu'tey as Jake follows behind us. I feel the wind blowing my hair behind me as I look around to see the floating mountain of Pandora. Now I know what Norm meant. I whisper, "Beautiful."

Tsu'tey looks back at me as he looks back toward the mountain, as Jake asks, "Now what?"

I am still looking at the waterfall, so I didn't catch what Tsu'tey said, when his command startles me as he jumps onto a vine. I jump after him as I grab the vine beside his as I grab it with my feet. I am shaking as I grab with my hands and feet as I start climbing up the damn thing. I thought I was done climbing ropes. They use to make us to that in gym class. I hear the other warriors grunting after me as a female warrior is whooping. We begin crossing over a huge vine bridge, then Tsu'tey leading the way again as we go through caves as they echo our running footsteps. We pass through a waterfall filling a small brook inside the cave as we jog see ikran flying around the mountains. There must be hundreds as I see Neytiri exclaiming as I move close to Tsu'tey as Jake backs away from the edge as Neytiri lands in the cave opening. Tsu'tey and Neytiri exchange hellos as Jake is panting as he leans on his bow as Tsu'tey walks close to him as he smiles, "Jakesully will go first."

Jake exhales softly as he hands his bow back as Tsu'tey jerks it back out his hand frowning as I watch Jake look nervous. Neytiri glares at Tsu'tey as I watch Jake flex his arms as he takes deep breath. I look nervous at Jake as Tsu'tey looks at me, "You afraid?"

I shake my head, "I hope my ikran is here."

I watch Jake and Neytiri disappear around the edge as Tsu'tey follows as I stay close as the warriors follow behind me as I see the ikran roaring at us. Tsu'tey slings his bow around as the ikran flies away as I watch as I knew I would be next as I watch Jake walk slowly as he grunts. The ikran are hissing at him as he exclaims at one. The ikran flies away from him as he walks further into the nest. One that is blue skin roaring at Jake as it turns around to face him. Jakes hisses at it as the ikran is roaring at him. We are watching with excitement as I hear Jake say in a cocky voice, "Let's dance."

I shake my head; Jake you are a moron.

Tsu'tey is laughing, " _That moron's going to die."_

I turn to Tsu'tey, "Let's see if that happens."

Tsu'tey snorts as he grins as Jake is whirling his bola. The ikran lunges as Jake dodges as he whirls his bola around the ikran's mouth as he leaps onto the ikran's back. My heart goes up into my throat, as I watch Jake holding on with his arms as the ikran flaps its wings stirring up the dirt as it goes closes to the cliff. He tries to bring the head down as a warrior is whooping. Tsu'tey hollers, " _Don't be afraid, warrior."_

Neytiri screams, "Make the bond."

I watch as Jake grabs the tentacle when the ikran rams its head back. Ouch! That's got to hurt. No! I watch as he is buck off as he rolls off the cliff as Neytiri and I cry out, "Jake!"

Tsu'tey is laughing as he holds me back as he wraps his arms around my waist, he laughs, and "He must prove himself."

I watch as Jake climbs back up as he springs onto the ikran as Neytiri calms speaks, "Tsaheylu, Jake."

Neytiri is moving as Jake rolls them on their sides as Neytiri calls out, "Tsaheylu." I watch as Jake finally makes the bond as he shouts, "Stop!" The ikran slams its wing down on the ground. Jake chuckles, "Yeah, that's right. You're mine. Huh?"

Neytiri goes up to him, I don't know what she said she is whispering softly, but Jake say, "Fly?"

Boom, they are gone as Neytiri ducks her head as Jake is flying off the cliff. I shout, " _Moron!"_

I hear both of him shouting, and the ikran yelling as I wonder if he is going to live, when I see that he has the ikran straighten out. I smile, "He may be a moron, but he did well."

Tsu'tey yells at the warriors as they had cheer Jake. Tsu'tey looks at them, when the female hunter looks at me, "We see what female dreamwalker can do."

Tsu'tey looks at me as I sigh, walk around. I didn't feel anything, until I feel the eyes deep in the nest as ikran fly away from me. I am close as I take the bola out as I look closely around, when I look closely at some rocks, when hazel eyes look back at me. Yucca! The ikran lunges at me as I grab the tentacle as I am on her back as she is bucking me as I wrap the bola around her mouth as I throw my head forward as I quickly make the bond. Tsu'tey gasps as the warriors are speechless as he comes to my side, "You must go. The first fly completes the bond. Think fly!"

He moves away as I sit on her back, as I look down, I look at him, "You owe me."

I look down as I smile, "Let's fly."

She screams as she kicks off as I cheer as I think of gliding on the wind as she flaps her wings as she is gliding on the winds as the warriors are cheering as Tsu'tey is watching me as I want to go higher. Higher we go as she is flapping her wings, as I look back as I scream in excitement as I lean back as she closes her wings as we are spiraling down. I laugh as we fly as one. I look back toward the ground as I jerk my head back, whooping in cheer as I look down to see the others getting their ikran. I did awesome.

Later on, we are riding on our ikrans. I am on Tsu'tey's right as Neytiri is on his left, and Jake is on her left. Jake is being cocky as he flies close to Neytiri's ikran as she gasps as I watch them being playful. Tsu'tey gets onto them as I smile, as I fly close to Tsu'tey's ikran as the blue ikran shrieks in surprise as my ikran is a beautiful white color with red and brown markings. Tsu'tey ikran looks like purple in the sunlight, but he is actually a blue. Tsu'tey said that I have a rare ikran. I smile as I see Tsu'tey grinning as he flies close to my ikran as my ikran shrieks as we are laughing as we fly normal.

I am laughing as Tsu'tey and I are taking a dive down a mountain as I am cheering as I see Tsu'tey laughing at my fun. We always make it a race as I remember how a bird would tug its wings close to its body as I shout as I beat Tsu'tey. He is shouting in Na'vi. I try to catch some of it as I laugh as we are flying through mist areas. When he flies me over an area that has arches of stone covering, he told me that it is a sacred place to his people. I smile as I bow my head as I hear the voice, " _You are always welcome here with me, my child."_

I smile as I look back as we fly away, I promise I will return back here. Grace tells us that it is the Tree of Souls. She is telling us different things as she turns to Jake, "Outsiders are strictly forbidden. You lucky swine."

I laugh as it is a new day as I am flying over some mountains as we are not hunting as I feel something dangerous coming up behind us as I turn to look over my shoulder, "Tsu'tey!"

I have my ikran dive hard as Tsu'tey is flying behind me as this huge ikran is hunting us. I scream as a tip of his claw catches my back as I scream in pain as I have us dive into the forest as the ikran roars in angry as we are flying through the vines. We land gripping onto a tree as I turn to see the huge ikran flying away. Tsu'tey is trying to calm his ikran as I lean my head against Yucca's neck, she is whining as she is twisting her head to look at me. Tsu'tey starts laughing, when he turns to look at me as I am quivering in pain. He has his ikran move close to me as he whispers, "Rose?"

I am feel his hand on my shoulder as I hiss as he pulls back his hand back where there is blood on his hand. I feel like I am about to pass out as he looks at me, "Rose, stay awake."

I am nodding my head as Tsu'tey gets us to the Home tree as I am being bandage by Mo'at as Tsu'tey is holding me as Mo'at hushes me, "This will cause great pain."

Tsu'tey puts a leather in my mouth as Mo'at fingers are put on me as a burning fire blazes on my back as I jerk into Tsu'tey as I scream into the leather. Tsu'tey hands onto me as I am sweating as Mo'at looks at me as I am panting as I am about to pass out, as I spit out the leather, "That motherfucker hurts. I will need to have Grace look at me…"

I pass out as I am sweating in my body as I am screaming pain as Grace slams the lid open, "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Toruk! Toruk! It attacked the avatar…" I pass out from the pain as I remember nothing. I am sleeping as I walk up two days later as I have Norm get me in as he looks at me, "Are you sure?"

I growl, "I have been out for too long."

I go back in, but in screaming pain as I arch my back only to have Grace and Neytiri jump back as Tsu'tey rushes inside as he looks down at me. As he cups my face, "Rose, you are awake."

Grace growls, "What are you doing up? You need to be resting."

I look at her, "I have been out for two days."

Grace kneels down to me, "Rose, you have been out of it for a week. Mo'at and I didn't know what was happening to you," She leans close, "Half your mind was here in your Avatar body, while the rest was in your human mind."

What the fuck! I try to sit up as I groan as I lean forward as Tsu'tey looks at my back as Mo'at comes in as she rushes to my back as Mo'at looks at me, "You are healed."

Grace looks at me, as Neytiri smiles, then Tsu'tey smiles, "She is ready for ceremony."

It is the final stage of becoming a woman. I am above as Tsu'tey helps me get ready as white paint is paint over my body as Tsu'tey is careful with my new scars as one went down my spinal cord, while the other splices from my rib across the first scar over to my other rib. My back looks like it has a star on it. Tsu'tey looks deeply at me, "You are ready."

Jake comes up first as I follow him as feather are put into my hair as Jake looks at me. We are standing in front of Eytukan as he speaks, " _You are now a son of the Omaticaya. You are now a daughter of the Omaticaya. You are part of The People._ "

He puts a hand on Jake's shoulder as he puts a hand on my shoulder as Neytiri puts a hand on Jake as Tsu'tey puts his hands on me as I feel the bond between The People as we are circle with open arms. Each is connect by a hand on a shoulder as I feel the bond that is deep within them as I flick my ears back, " _My child, you have truly come home."_

It is nighttime as I am laughing as Tsu'tey chases after me as I hide behind a tree as he runs forward stopping as he doesn't see me, when I leap on top of him. I leap upon his back as he grunts in surprise as he slings us around as he is laughing as neon lizards are whirling around as I stop to stare, they are so beautiful. As we are close to a forest of glowing trees as I whisper to Tsu'tey, "What is this place?"

" _Utraya Mokri."_ I nod as I listen to the distant voices as I smile, "I hear them like they are right beside me."

Tsu'tey nods as he looks around, "They live within Eywa."

I look toward him as I pull away from the bond as I smile toward him, "I have heard Eywa very clearly welcoming me home. I am truly home."

I hear children laughter as the Seeds come floating around us as I hold my hands out as I hang onto them by cupping my hands as Tsu'tey looks at me, "Many men of The People will choose you as a wife. You are excellent hunter. You sing beautifully."

I look toward him as I gasp, I turn away as Tsu'tey laughs as I flick my tail at him as he grunts as he holds onto my tail as I blow the seed away, "How did you know?"

"I heard when you had Lily and Yucca met each other for the first time. I thought Eywa was speaking to them. We have many hunters that will give you many children."

I look away, "I don't know any of them. How can I know I will be chosen?"

"A man has already chosen, but you must also choose him." Tsu'tey declares firmly as I look at him greatly. I inhale swiftly as I move close to him, "How will this man let me know I have been chosen?"

"By kissing you." Tsu'tey cups my cheek as he leans close as he gently kisses me. I inhale swiftly as he kisses stronger as I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist as he lifts me up as I moan as he kisses my scar. I gasp softly as they are sensitive as he and I bond. I feel everything as Tsu'tey inhales swiftly as he looks into my memories as I look into his. He moans, "I am with you, ma Rose. We are mated for life."

We wash in a river as Tsu'tey whispers, "I will speak to Eytukan and tell him I have chosen you as my mate. We must act like we are not mates." I nod as I fell asleep. It is the next morning as I open my eyes as I get something to eat, it is the next morning as I hear Jake pushing buttons as Grace helps me as I open the lid hearing Grace talking to Jake, who is not wanting to eat as I smile, "Okay, Norm, let's go."

Jake grunts, "What the hell, Rose? Why does she get to go ahead?"

I laugh, "You try skipping meals. I haven't. See you on the other side."

I smile as I go through the link as Tsu'tey is holding me as I lift myself up, when I hear machinery very far away. I feel deep pain and sadness as I hold onto my chest as I start to feel pain. Tsu'tey is riding on a pale as he looks at me, "Rose, you alright?"

I start crying as I hear screaming as I hold my head, "Tsu'tey, there is something wrong at the _Utraya Mokri._ Something is very wrong."

He quickly takes me to the Home tree as Mo'at grabs ahold of me as I am holding my head, and chest. I scream in pain as Mo'at hangs onto me. I am kneeling on the ground rocking myself as several of the villagers are looking at me. I am crying as I scream at the air. I feel thousands of screaming as I start crying. I feel pain as Tsu'tey comes back as Grace comes running as I am crying. I am holding my chest as Tsu'tey comes in angry as he looks at me. He sees as I am in mass pain as I am holding my heart as it is beating hard in my chest as I hear war cries as Mo'at is holding me as a female warrior takes her place as I am breathing hard and sweating as Mo'at looks deeply at me and Tsu'tey.

Eyutkan is talking to Tsu'tey as he turns toward The People, " _Tsu'tey will lead the war party."_

Grace comes in, _"Stop, please! This will only make it worse."_

Tsu'tey growls, "You do not speak here. _We will strike them in the heart._ "

I hear Jake's voice as Grace comes to me as I am heavily breathing, "Tsu'tey! Don't do this."

I see Tsu'tey yelling, "YOU!"

Jake tries to speak, "Brother…" Tsu'tey shouts as Neytiri is shouting, I didn't catch any of it as Grace helps me up as I am standing up, as I hear one thing that I hear clearly, "You mated with this woman?"

"Oh, shit!" Grace responds, I walk close as I am being help by the village women as they hold onto me as I fall to my knees. As I hear Mo'at speaking sternly, "Is this true?"

Neytiri proclaims, "We are mated before Eywa. It is done."

I hear Tsu'tey breathing tremulously, I can understand the betrayal as I look at him. He knew what I had gone through. It was true, Neytiri was supposed to be his mate. It feels like a true betrayal to someone. I hope that he never had to feel that pain as I watch him closing his eyes as Jake tries again to speak to Tsu'tey, "Brother, please! Do not attack the Sky People. Many Omaticaya will die if you do."

"You are not my brother!" Tsu'tey pulls his dagger out as he lunges at Jake as Jake throws him away from him. I scream as I try to stand as I fall to the ground as I am breathing in pain. As I watch Jake pull out his dagger, "I am not your enemy." He throws his dagger down on the ground, "The enemy is out there, and they are very powerful! I can talk to them."

"No more talk." Tsu'tey declares. I hear a skin being splice through. I watch as Jake punches Tsu'tey, then kicking him in the stomach as I watch as Tsu'tey is punch falling to the ground as he looks at me. I am panting as a woman helps me see up. He looks at me as a woman touches my lip as blood is dripping from my mouth. I hear blood rushing in my ears as I try to hang onto this end. I am hearing only the blood in my ears as I see Grace falling down, soon I see Jake's body fall as Tsu'tey yanks Jake's head back baring his neck as he points a dagger to it, " _It is a demon in a false body."_

I see Neytiri leap onto his back as I arch my body as I am screaming as I feel my body in pain as I fade in between my body and Avatar's body as I am seeing Neytiri guard over Jake's body. I am panting as Mo'at looks at me. Neytiri is hissing at Tsu'tey as I am panting as I look at Tsu'tey as he looks at me. Tsu'tey walks around Neytiri and Jake as he comes to my side kneeling down. Tsu'tey lifts my body as I am gasping for air as everyone clears the path as I scream in pain as Tsu'tey holds onto me as I held by him. He kisses my forehead as I start crying as I am touch his cheek, "I never betray you. Please believe."

Tsu'tey nods as I try to hang onto him as I am panting, "Please forgive me, they are trying to take me away."

Tsu'tey nods as he puts me into a netting as I am panting as he closes my eyes, "Rest."

I feel the force as the lid is slam open as I hear yelling, my body is not able to work as I am being lift up by Norm as he puts a mask on me. I am panting as I feel blood on my arm, as I whisper, "What did they do? Shoot at me."


	6. Chapter 6

Norm sighs as he whispers to me, "Yeah that's what he did."

I fell into his arms as I pass out from the pain as I hear Grace and Jake calling out to me. They go back as I am leaning against Norm. My body isn't feeling so good as I hear screaming and shouting. When I am in blur, when I feel lives being lost as I fall to the ground. I get the vision of the Home tree being burn down. My avatar body what happen to it. I stand up; slamming my body into the officers as I hear Grace shouting, "You murderers!" Tsu'tey!

An officer turns on me as I backhanded as I fell against the com – link as I hear Norm shouting. There is confusion as I am weakly hanging on as I hear shouts, I feel pain. Total loss of their home, I can feel The People pain. I am crying as I feel the pain of hundreds dying, little ones taking their last breaths. Older villagers not being able to flee, due to the limit motion. Ikran flying around trying to find their partners. I fell to the darkness.

I hear ikran crying out as I am lift up as I hear thanators crying out my body is lift up. I swear I hear Tsu'tey crying out. As I am flying, and running something has a hold on me. I feel safe as I wake up to hear we are in a prison as I feel around for my cane. Jake, Norm, and Grace are right beside me as I hear Trudy saying, "Yeah. You know what this is. Down."

"Trudy!" I stand up alongside Norm as he helps me up handing me my cane as I hear Trudy talking, "All the way down." I hear something get slam into. "Max!"

Grace and Norm are leading me as I am jogging along with them, as Norm gives me to Grace, as Jake gives her commands, "Trudy, fire up the ship! Go!"

Grace gets a mask on me as she puts one on herself, I am panting as I feel the bullet wound on my arm bleeding. They didn't let them take the bullet out as I am panting in pain. The medicals were stop by the military, so I wasn't able to get the help that I need. Jake gives Max commands as I am near Grace as they help Jake as I hear gunshots. I grab Jake's chair lifting it up to Norm as Grace is jumping into the helicopter as I feel them take the chair as the helicopter. I am hanging onto side of the helicopter as Grace had gotten in before me as I am waving back with one hand on the scorpion hanging onto something as Norm yells over the blades, "Take my hand!"

I grab his hand, when I feel pain in my ribs. I am panting as I am sitting in a seat as Grace is cheering along with Jake, and Norm as I am holding my ribs as I feel something wet. Grace must have turn to look at me, as she cries out, "Rose!"

"Son of a bitch! Rose's hit."

I am panting as I am trying not to panic, "Jake, is my avatar body with the Na'vi?"

Jake sighs, "No, Tsu'tey say that Lily stole your body along with Yucca taking it away from them. Mo'at say that Eywa is at work."

I am panting as they took me into the mobile lab as Grace and Norm are on top as Jake is fixing me up. I am laying in one of the mobile links when I hear roaring. Norm about to shoot at something, when Jake yells through the radio, "Hold your fire, Norm. That's Lily. Rose's avatar is on her back."

Norm must have brought my avatar body in as I am sweating as I am fading in and out of conscious as Jake stabs me with something, "Ouch. You fucker, what the hell did you stab me with?"

Jake snorts, "You big baby. Man, you cuss when you are taken by surprise."

I fly him the finger as I blink my eyes, "Are we moving?"

Jake covers my cold skin with a blanket, "I'm gonna get you help, Rose. The People will be able to help us."

I hear Lily and Yucca roaring as they are laying on top of the mobile site as I chuckle, "Jake, you should know something. Tsu'tey is my mate."

"Oh, shit! Then why did he throw such a fit at me?" I hear him snort as I wipe away the tears, "Because I told him of my husband's betrayal. He betray me by murdering our son."

Jake must have a hold of my hand as he pushes my long hair out of the way, "When I mate with Neytiri, he felt the betrayal from her. He now knew what happen to you. I know he will be able to help."

"I just want to see Tsu'tey's face, just once again." I rest for a little bit as I hear Norm whispering to Jake, "What's the plan, Jake?"

"There's no plan." Jake! You are a fucking moron!

"Tsu'tey is Olo'eyktan now. He's not gonna let you near that place." Oh no. Eyukan is dead, no! Neytiri has lost her father, they have lost their home. That is too much on a person, especially when it is the natives. They have been through so much. I am crying as Grace rubs my cheeks, "Hush, we can't let you get in more pain."

I am panting in pain feeling air being pump into me as I feel the mask on my face as I feel my body moving up as I am in pain as they gave me to Norm's avatar body. I feel someone lifting my avatar body as we are walking, when someone is holding me as I hear Tsu'tey's voice, "Ma Rose, what has happen to you?"

I smile as I am panting, "I See You, Ma Tsu'tey."

He takes a shuddering breathing. Soon I am in a daze feeling my body being clear away from clothing as leaves and vines are covering my body. I hear chanting as I hear Tsu'tey speak, "Rose, we are here."

I hear Eywa's voice clearly, " _Oh, my child. What have they done to you?"_

 _"All Mother, please help me. I need to help them."_

 _"As soon as they sent your body down, I will heal you. You have life depending on you now."_

 _"All Mother, do you mean I'm with child?"_

 _"Yes."_

I shuddery took a breath as Tsu'tey holds me tight as he gently lays my body down as I hear Mo'at voice, "The Great Mother may choose to save all that she is in this body."

I am breathing deeply as I feel small vines growing around my body as I hear Jake, "Is that possible?"

"She must pass through the eye of Eywa and return. But, Jakesully, she must have the will to live. She is nearly very weak, but still strong."

I smile as I shut my eyes hearing their voices, " _Hear us please, All Mother. Eywa, help her. Take this spirit into you and breathe her back to us. Let her walk among us as one of The People once again."_

 _Soon, my child._ I am in a tunnel as I hear Eywa's words. I am safe as I turn to Jake, "Jake, my friend."

Jake holds onto my hand as I smile, "I finally see her, Jake. I see Eywa."

I pass out as I hear Tsu'tey and Jake call out my name. I feel like I am going through a white tunnel as I land hard as I take a breath and start coughing. I feel Tsu'tey rushes to my side as I am coughing as I hear Jake removing my mask. I look back down as I see my sightless eyes looking back at me as I see my hair falling over my shoulders. It is solid white as I turn to see Tsu'tey combing through my hair as he hugs me, "Ma Rose."

I smile as I am crying as Tsu'tey hands onto me as Jake, Norm, and Grace are softly clapping their hands. I reach down as I comb my hair back as I smile, then lower my eyelids shut. My old life is gone, now I have a new life, if I survive this. I groan as Tsu'tey holds me to his chest as I hear Eywa, _"I will see you, when it is truly your time. Right now you will be my eyes to the world. I am waiting to see how the little ones will look like."_

Jake stands up as he sighs as I look at him as I am help by Tsu'tey in order to stand up as I drop to my knees as Tsu'tey holds onto me as Mo'at and Neytiri come to my side as I am still dizzy. I am lean against Grace as Tsu'tey stands up. Jake turns to Tsu'tey, "With your permission, I wish to speak now. You would honor me by translating."

Tsu'tey nods as they both turn to the village. Jake speaks loud and clear as I am feeling the energy from the people, "The Sky People have sent us a message," Tsu'tey is translating as Grace and I go to change into my clothes as I listen to Jake, "that they can take whatever they want," I move close to Tsu'tey's side, "and no one can stop them."

"Well, we will send them a message." The village starts to listen up, "You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you." The villagers start to stand up, "You tell the other clans to come." They start to cheer, "You tell them _Toruk Macto_ calls to them." They start to get louder, "And you fly with me!" They are all standing as Tsu'tey looks back at Jake with a smile, "My brothers! Sisters!" "And we will show the Sky People that they cannot take whatever they want, and that this, this is our land." Soon Tsu'tey is proclaiming loud as I am roaring along with him. They are cheering as Jake and Neytiri is leading the way.

I nod to Mo'at as I start hollering as I hear a roar as Yucca comes flying in front of me as I leap onto her back as I am flying close to Tsu'tey as he smiles. We lead the group of the villagers as I am screaming throwing my hand up. We are riding to the other clans as soon fifteen clans came to the call of Toruk Macto. I am watching as close to Tsu'tey. The village women ready my hair for battle as Tsu'tey looks at me as he smirks, he sees that I got feathers, and flowers in my hair. Soon the clans have gotten settle as our village is watching us along with others as I look around as the other clans are watching the four of us. Tsu'tey, Jake, Neytiri and I, they are ready to fight, when I hear a roar. I whistle as Lily rushes to me as our clan is use to Lily coming to find me as I whistle sharply as she leaps over people. I pat her head, "Hey pretty girl. I see you, my sister." Yucca is above us in the trees as she flies to sit on Lily's back as I sigh, "Alright, two knock it off."

I am walking away from the clans as I walk to the Tree of Souls as I kneel down, I let a tear fall, "Eywa, please listen to me. I need you look in my memories and see the world I had come from, before I had lost my sight."

I seal the bond with a branch as I hear the whispering as she sees the black Earth, the cities that litter the air with black smoke. The trees that are lifeless skeletons, animals that are nearly skeletons. I let tears fall as I feel Tsu'tey sit behind me as he wraps his arms around my waist. He has seen the memories as he places his hands on my stomach. I smile as I hear the crying as she sees what happen to My Mother Earth. I release the bond as I took a breath. I feel Tsu'tey kiss my shoulder as I stand up with him. We left the Tree of Souls as I hold his hand as he speaks to me, "Eywa, does not choose sides only life."

Tsu'tey and I are rocking against one another as Tsu'tey places his hands on my hips as I cup his face as we lean our foreheads together. We sigh together as I let tears fall, "I am scare for you."

Tsu'tey combs my many braids back as he cups my face, brushing his thumbs over my cheeks as I let tears fall, when do I tell him? He kisses me as I cup his jaw as we pull back, Tsu'tey proclaims, "I will come back to you alive."

I smile as he looks at me, "It is time."

I look at the sun rising as I listen to Jake's plan as I kiss Tsu'tey as he goes in the air as I finish painting Lily as Yucca is calling to me as Tsu'tey takes off with Jake leading the ikran group. I got a bad feeling as I sigh, "Make sure Trudy doesn't get herself killed, as the others will have back up."

Yucca roars as she takes to the air, Grace is staying with Mo'at as I make the bond with Lily for the first time as I feel my bond with my sister come to me. I was right in naming her Lily, this is my older sister, Lily. I smile as I look around as I hang onto her as we get into position as I have a semi – automatic and my bow and arrows. I am riding as I put a hand to my shoulder. _Please Eywa, make sure that Tsu'tey sees that he is a father._ We are in position, now it is a waiting ground. Lily and I are in the trees as we watch them come. I am riding with Norm with a semi auto rifle in my hand as I am firing at the Marines as I am hitting hard as Lily jumps onto a machine as I have her jump onto the trees as I start firing. I get some of the suits down, soon their back up comes to help them.

Suddenly scorpions are coming into the forest as missiles are launch. I cry out in pain as I look down to see that my leg is bleeding. I am thrown with Lily as she rolls onto her legs once again as we are falling back. I see Norm running back, then shooting back as he trips in the river. I hear him talking to Jake, "Jake! We are getting hammered. We are falling back."

I see that Norm is hit as I look around. I am watching helplessly as fire is burning as riders are thrown from their pale. I watch as a pale is on fire running. I screams as a missiles goes off near me as it rocks my body along with Lily's. I hide behind log as I hear Yucca coming toward me as I see that she has burn marks on her back, and Trudy is in her jaws with a mask on her face as she is panting, "Damn banshee pull me out of my scorpion, before it blew up."

I smile as I have her riding on Yucca's back as I hear branches breaking as I look around as Lily roars as she starts heading off as I have Trudy and Yucca follow us. I look to see Tsu'tey laying in the dirt with bullet holes in his body, "Tsu'tey!"

Trudy is sitting on Yucca as I release the bond with Lily as she sits down. Trudy is watching for anyone coming as I am kneeling beside Tsu'tey, "Ma Tsu'tey!"

I am crying as I feel a hand cup my cheek as I hear Tsu'tey breathing heavy. I smile as I let tears of joy rain down on his face, "Tsu'tey, are you okay? Forget that I even ask that question, you are seriously injured."

He coughs as he is panting as he rotates his head, he groans as he looks at me, "You are okay."

"We're fine." "We?" Oops, I start laughing as I put his hand to my stomach, "I found out through Eywa that you are going to be a father."

Tsu'tey stares at me, when Trudy is shouting, "Incoming."

Bullets are firing above our heads as Yucca, Lily, Trudy and I duck down as I pull Tsu'tey limp body in between roots as I see that it goes down further as Lily, and Yucca go into the hole as I wrap my arms around Tsu'tey's shoulders as Trudy is standing in front of us as Yucca has burn marks, and Lily has been shot in the legs. I am crying, when we heard thunder. I look out as the amp suit is turning away from us as I pull Trudy into the hole as I cover Tsu'tey's body with mine as I watch the Hammerhead elephants start roaring as they run past us. I am laughing as I watch them running past us. Tsu'tey is laughing, "Eywa has heard you!"

I rub his cheeks with my fingers as I smile looking down at him, "I think she has heard both Jake and I."

I hear viperwolves growling as I look around as Trudy looks down at us, "Did I hear you right? You're fucking pregnant! What the hell were you doing fighting?"

Tsu'tey glares at me, as I slap upside his head as I hear screaming, and the stomping, then I hear the cries of the ikran. I am smiling as I hear a loud explosion as I feel Eywa happy, "Jake was able to take the shuttle down."

Trudy looks at me, "How do you know that?"

I smile, "I am Eywa's eyes to the world, and I feel her around me."

When gunfire is firing at us, I scream as I duck over Tsu'tey as Trudy starts firing back as it is one of the marines that hated me, "Looks like the blind one is fucking alive."

I feel Tsu'tey holds onto me as he tries to sit up as he grunts as I see him pull back his arrow, I whisper, "Trudy, move to your left."

Trudy ducks to the left as the marines goes to take a shoot, when Tsu'tey lets his arrow fly as I smile as the man's body flies into a tree. I smile as I sit up as I hear another explosion. Quartich is down on the ground with us, no, he is alive, and he is near Jake. I look at Yucca, then at Lily, when I hear a thanator roaring as I turn to see a thanator snarling, then bowing down his head as I see familiar eyes look back at me, my baby's blue eyes, "Lucas?"

I let tears fall as I leap onto Lucas's back as I turn to look at Tsu'tey, "Quartich is going after Jake's body. I got to go help Jake."

Tsu'tey grabs my wrists, "Be careful!"

I nod as he lets go of me as Trudy screams, "You are fucking crazy. You're pregnant!"

I know that, but Tom and Jake Sully are my family now as I see Neytiri racing on a thanator. We nod at one another, Jake is in trouble, and needs our help. Neytiri goes behind him as I come around the side as Neytiri is thrown back as I am thrown back, when he starts shooting a tree branch as it falls on top of us. We are pin as Neytiri screams in angry as I am struggling along with Lucas. Lucas is roaring as I watch as Neytiri's thanator slams the huge machine gun against a rock. Good job!

No! He punches the thanator in the face as my heart leaps into my throat as they are thrown, when Quartich brings out a knife, I scream, "No!"

The thanator roars as it leaps up as it is stab as Neytiri is howling in pain along with the thanator. I watch helplessly as Quartich stabs the thanator again and again. My heart is in my throat. He throws Neytiri as she is pin by the thanator and a log as he stabs the thanator one last time twisting his knife in the chest cavity as I listen to the sickly break of the chest as I see the poor creature lost its life for he had made sure that it was dead. I am crying as I can't get out of this pin. I hear Neytiri hissing as I am crying. I can't get unpin!

"Give it up, Quaritch!" I look up to see Jake leaping down, "It's all over."

Quartich smirks, "Nothing's over while I'm breathing."

I hear Jake in pride in his voice, "I kind of hoped you'd say that."

They lunge at one another as I watch Jake grab the knife out of the gun that the thanator had slam hard into the rock. I finally get my legs unpin as I get out from under the log as I try to push it off of Lucas as Neytiri is grunting under her dead thanator's weight. I hear the blades knocking against one another as I listen when wood is exploding. I duck down as Lucas pulls me down as I glance over my shoulder as I try to push harder as I could. I have to get him unpin. When I hear glass cracking, I look to see the mobile link window crack. I am in a panic, no! I finally get Lucas unpin as I run to Neytiri as I am trying to unpin her as Lucas stands watches the two fight as I glance over to see Jake pulling out a dagger, then hissing hard at Quartich. I am panting as my leg is screaming at me. Fuck!

I hear glass shattering as I scream, "No!" I try to pull the thanator's dead weight off of Neytiri as we both are moving the dead weight as I am screaming as Neytiri looks to see my leg full of bullet wounds as she looks at me, "Rose, stop you are hurting yourself."

"Neytiri, shut up, and let me help you!" I hear Jake screaming in pain, finally we get Neytiri unpin as she is grunting as she leaps over the root as I fall to the ground as Lucas comes to my side. I am panting in pain as I watch Neytiri pull back on her bow. She lets it fly as I watch it hit Quartich in the shoulder. I watch as Jake falls to the ground. She lets another arrow fall as she pulls her dagger out as she stands over Jake.

I watch as Neytiri goes to his avatar body, I climb onto Lucas as I hear the alarms blaring. Slowly we try to get to the broken window. I am reaching into the broken window as Neytiri is behind me jumping in as she leaps onto the link as she sees Jake's nonresponding body. No! She lifts him up as she is crying out, "Jake! Ma Jake!"

She grabs the mask as I come up behind her, as she is nearly ready to cry as I hear the air hissing faintly. I see Jake's eyes fluttering as I see him reach up to hit the buttons. I smile as I lean against the links. I see Jake cupping Neytiri's cheek as Neytiri holds onto Jake's hand. I hear Jake, "I See you." Neytiri is crying as she whispers, "I See you."

It has been a long few days as I am sitting behind Tsu'tey on a pale as he is watching the aliens go back to their dying world. Jake said that there were only a few were chosen to stay. I believe him as Jake is wearing the chief's beads, while Tsu'tey is wearing the feather vest together they are the two chiefs that will rule the clan. I smile as Tsu'tey looks over his shoulder at me. He shakes his head as I smile. The great sorrow is ending, which means that Toruk Matco was no longer needed.

I look at Jake as he tells me what date it is, August twenty – four, I laugh as I rub my stomach. It has been a wild time as Tsu'tey holds onto me as we wait for Jake. We are chanting as Neytiri say something as I am waiting along with Tsu'tey as Jake's eyes spring open. I am happy for we are no longer avatar drivers. We are the true Avatar, ones who are providing for a new future, well in my case anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry that I have been gone so long. Life has become a horrible story blocker. I am trying to get back in the groove of finishing this story. Thank you those who have stayed with me. Hit the review button, tell me what you think. Please, be polite. Enjoy!**

* * *

Life has been different as kiss each morning by Tsu'tey as he is touching my stomach. I am enthusiastic about being pregnant as I walk down to the ground to see Lily and Lucas wrestling with one another as Yucca is flapping her heal wings as Tsu'tey watches the two as he looks at me. Come to find out that Seze had been wounded bad during the fight that Neytiri thought that she was dead. It a bit later, for now I am right now watching Tsu'tey and Jake fight or more like practice as Neytiri, Norm, Grace, and Mo'at are watching with me.

Jake dodges to the right, but Tsu'tey comes from the side ramming him in the stomach. I grin as Tsu'tey swings his body around landing on his back; he pushes Jake up over his head with his feet into Jake's stomach into a small pond as Jake goes flying. Jake comes up gasping for air as he pushes his hair back, "What the hell?"

We are laughing as I clap my hands as I smile, as Tsu'tey looks up at me, then at Jake, "Ma Rose taught me that trick."

Jake splashes the water with his hand, "Traitor, you show him a kung Fu move."

I start waving my hands in front of me, "You keep forgetting Jake that I was blind most of my life."

Lucas, Yucca, and Lily stop wrestling as they are watching something as I feel angry eyes staring at me. I turn to see a huge male with scars on his body, but there was one that caught my attention a X crossing his left eye as it causes the blindness in it. I am breathing hard, no not him, anyone can come to life, but him. Suddenly he starts running toward me as Lily, and Lucas block his powerful strides by ramming into him as he is rolling in the dirt. I leap up to grab Neytiri's bow and arrows as I string one up as I pull back as he looks right at me. He roars as he looks toward Tsu'tey as I pull it back as the arrow slashes through his throat as I pull back another one, "Leave Raphael!"

Raphael as he roars as he hisses at Lucas, and Lily. He runs off as I am panting as I loosen the arrow as Tsu'tey dashes up to me, "Ma Rose. You alright?"

I am shaking as Mo'at comes over to me as I drop the bow, as I am crying into Tsu'tey chest as I hold onto Tsu'tey as my knees collapse under me. I am scare now for my life and for my baby. Tsu'tey takes me into our new Home Tree. We are up high in the tree in our own family netting as I am laying close to him as I am crying as Tsu'tey holds onto me as I am shivering. I am gasping, "My old mate…that was him…he's here. I…I thought I would never see him again. I know that mark over his eye. Tsu'tey, he has come back to kill me."

Tsu'tey holds me as I fall asleep. I wake up to see that Yucca, Lily, and Lucas are watching me. I raise myself up on my elbows, "Where's Tsu'tey?"

 **He went to find dad and kill him.**

I jerk my head up, "Lucas, what do you mean?"

 **He doesn't want dad to hurt you anymore. Dad plans to hunt you down right when you are about to have babies.**

I blink my eyes, babies? I nearly feel sick as I lay back down as I am panting as I looking back at Lucas, when I realize something I look at them, "What the hell?"

 **Mama, you just said a bad word.**

 _ **Your mama knows a list of words, but she made sure that she could use them in a good way.**_ Lily's voice.

 _ **What in the world are you talking about? She only cuss about you.**_ Yucca's voice. I am speechless as I look at them as I stand up as I am walking away up into the branches with them following me as I go to the top. Tsu'tey is coming back with claw marks across his chest as I wince as I had to get answers first. I sigh as I sit leaning the tree as the three of them sit in front of me.

I sigh rubbing my forehead, "How in the world did this happen?"

 **Eywa wanted us to be near you, so she gave us the ability to speak with you in our minds. Mama, I know who I was as Eywa told me. Mama, I am here.**

Lucas comes over to me as he lays his head on my lap as he purrs as I wrap my arms around his head as he is purring, when Lily snarls as Jake finds me as I am petting Lucas's head. I look up as I see Jake scratching the back of his head, "Tsu'tey is looking for you."

Jake scrunches his nose as Lily as she flicks her tail at him as Jake rolls his eyes as he walks away. I stand up with Lily and Lucas's help as I start to waddle down, when I see four large claw marks go across ma Tsu'tey's chest as I let out a cry as I cover my mouth. I walk over to him, "Ma Tsu'tey!"

Tsu'tey wraps his arms around me as I hold onto him by the neck as he leans his head against my forehead as we take a deep breath together. Jake is sighing, "What the hell were you thinking, Brother?"

"Her past mate killed her baby. I will not allow him to kill her." Tsu'tey is hanging onto me as I rub his shoulders. Mo'at slaps him upside the head as Tsu'tey hisses as he rubs his head. I sigh as I walk to the next spot I hold my stomach as I feel something beat against my stomach, my lower back, then my diaphragm. No, it wasn't possible. I went to find Grace; I need to know if it is possible.

I ran to find Grace as she is looking at a Seed of the Sacred Tree, when it floats up as I look up at it. I am wondering if it is truly possible. I start walking toward Grace, "Grace I need you to examine me. I think there is more than one."

Grace frowns, "Rose, you know that there is an unlikely possibly that you are pregnant with multiples."

"Grace, I would feel better with a sonogram. I need to know. My sisters and I were triplets; it is possibly for me. Grace. I got to know." Grace sighs as we go back Hell's Gate as I watch as I have the cold gel on my stomach as I watch her look at the screen. I blink my eyes as I smile, Grace clicks her tongue, "Okay, I was wrong. This is remarkable. Tsu'tey is going to go over the hill about this."

"Four babies, I wonder what he is going to think." I am laughing as I rode Lily back to the Home Tree as Tsu'tey is watching for me as Jake nods his head, "So what's the news?"

"Grace was able to see that I am having four." I watch as Tsu'tey staggers as I rush to his side as Jake catches him. I grab his arm as he is muttering to himself as I start smiling, "You alright?"

"Four? Four children. I need to make a big family nest for us." Tsu'tey is muttering as the warriors are cheering as I smile. He is holding his head, then he looks at me as he smiles, "You are having four baby."

I nod, "Babies, Ma Tsu'tey. You are going to be a wonderful father, but I want you to know that you have to stop this hunt after my ex – mate."

Tsu'tey growls, "He comes to hunt you, you will be big with our children. He will get you then."

I cup his jaws, "I have three guardians, who will make sure that doesn't happen."

Tsu'tey looks behind him as Lucas, Lily, and Yucca are standing proud as they bow their heads. Tsu'tey nods as he looks at me. He takes a quivering breath as he cups my cheeks, "You are my mate, and I won't let anything happen to you."

I smile, "I know you won't."

 _Your ex – mate won't get you, you are one of The People now. I will have you protective as you give birth to your children. I will tell you when the time comes._

Eywa still talks to me as I lay in our mate netting as Tsu'tey is rubbing my barely there bump. He kisses my stomach as I comb back his hair, "You really like being a father."

Tsu'tey smiles, "I love that you are growing full of our children. Soon I get to see if I have sons, or daughters."

I laugh as I kiss his cheek, "My mother was twins, she had a twin brother, while my grandmother was a single birth. My sisters and I are the triplets. We were the only children she had. Now my Uncle had was a special case, he had a mate that was once a set of triplets they had six babies."

He chuckles as he rubs my stomach, "We only have four babies."

I nod as he kisses my stomach as I smile, it feels good. I move around as I am watching as Tsu'tey is building the nest larger as he is making small bassinets as I am watching as I look up at Yucca as she is chirping as I step up on her as she shakes her head.

 _ **Be careful, sister. Your center of balance has shift, so be careful.**_ I laugh as we gain height as we are flying over the forest as Lily and Lucas are running under us as I am flying through the trees as they are with us. I am starting to look for a new nest that will be hard for Raphael get to me, but Lily and Lucas can get to it. They are smaller than Raphael, but he is large. I tilt Yucca as she follows as we are looking around as I hear a shrieking as I turn to see Tsu'tey's ikran chirping as Yucca answers back.

I smile as Tsu'tey sees that I am fine as we go up higher as I bird chirp to Lily, and Lucas as they watch from a cliff. As Tsu'tey and I are flying together as I do a loop over Tsu'tey's head as I tug on his braids as he shakes his head, smiling as I hold onto Yucca as she flies close to Tsu'tey's ikran. I look back as I see the setting sun as Tsu'tey nods as I whistle as we are heading toward the Home tree. Lucas and Lily start running up the steps as the villagers don't think it is strange as Lucas and Lily hunt very far away from the Home tree. I smile as I am help off Yucca by Tsu'tey as he looks at me, "You are able to fly with ikran even through you are with young, maybe hunters can't do it, when they find out. Fear makes them worry about young."

I shake my head, "They are protected, until I get bigger, right now I am able to move and all that."

He nods as I look around as I sigh, no good spots, when I think about something. I wonder as I lean forward as Yucca pushes off the cliff as Tsu'tey is falling behind; enjoying the time with Tsu'tey, when I hear an animal cry out to see my ex – mate falling down the cliffs as I watch him fall to his death. I am in amazement, when Yucca speaks through the link, **"He try to jump after you."**

I let out a sigh of relief, "At least Tsu'tey doesn't have to chase after him. I need to get close to Tsu'tey."

I wave my arm as he clicks his necklace that he uses during the war as I click mine, "I need to talk with Norm about something."

I watch him as he nods, he understands that Norm was Lily's mate to be, so he sees him as a brother. I smile as Yucca and I are flying to Hell Gate as Yucca lands perfectly as Norm helps me down. I smile, "So Norm, what did you want to talk about?"

"Your scars. We have to show you something." I follow Norm into the Hell Gate as I lean forward as Max is smiling, along with Grace, "Rose, good to see you. You have good size."

"Tell that to the proud father." I smile as Grace frowns, "I have been looking up something strange as I never thought about it, until I saw your scars, while you were with The People. I have been looking at something strange."

"What would be strange?" She frowns as I follow her into a monitor room as Norm leaves us. I see a recording of my avatar body, nothing strange, until Grace turns in into different visions as my jaw drop. Something was copying my scars and putting them on my body. Enya? I heard nothing, so was it her? What is happening to me that allow that?

Grace looks at me, "I had someone take samples from the mine where you had your accident. Come to find out, it is a rare fire. It has enough power, and radiation to change DNA. That's why your scars transfer over to your Na'vi body."

Looking at her, then at my hand, "My scars form from the inside out. Why didn't it due it the six years, why a week before I take my Avatar body out?"

Rubbing my temples, Tsu'tey wraps his arms around me, my body against his; my pregnant belly touching against his stomach. He must have landed sometime after me, when I went inside to Hell's Gate. I didn't need this, I don't need stress in my life. I had finally gotten settle, and going to have a family. At least my ex – husband is no longer with us. Grace looks at me, "Luckily, when we took samples, it appears that it is gone after the scars form. It disappeared."

Looking down at her, "It's gone."

She nods, "Vanish out of thin air." I wonder what else is going to happen. Ewya has not spoken to me for a while, but with my ex – husband no longer living than I would be safe, wouldn't I?


End file.
